Sonic - Friendship Games (New Version) (Canon)
by Sandstorm - Books
Summary: Following the events of Rainbow Rocks and the climax of Sonic Forces, Sonic and his friends escape from Mobius' destruction and return to Canterlot City. Not only are they reunited with the Rainbooms, they arrive in time for the Friendship Games. Though things look bad as an old enemy returns, and it will take the help of Strike and Specter for Team Sonic to save their new home.
1. Chapter 1

_**The following Fan Fiction story was written out of the inspiration from Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls with elements from the comic series of Archie Comics and the current series by IDW Publishing. Other elements of this story are borrowed from Saban's Power Rangers, DC and Marvel Comics, Disney's Big Hero 6 and much more.**_

Sometimes when you're extremely good at something and others aren't, it's hard to find friends. Other times, anything that is so special to us eventually comes to an end. We try our hardest to keep the most important things to us safe, but we can never always succeed, not even the greatest of us.

Mobius, a planet filled with beautiful plants, rich with precious and rare metals and minerals, and populated by unique creatures… was in chaos. From the view in space, many of the cities and towns were collapsing, forests and hills were on fire, grassy and flower fields were turned to sandy wastelands, and many innocent Mobian lives… were taken away.

Shortly after Sonic and his friends returned home from Canterlot High following their battle with The Deadly Six and The Sirens, Dr. Eggman unleashed an army of robots to destroy their home. With the mysterious but powerful gemstone known as the Phantom Ruby, Eggman created the ultimate mercenary known simply as Infinite; a masked Jackal with a desire to make the world as he pleases. Infinite defeated Sonic and Eggman held him captive in space in the new Death Egg for six months until he was rescued by two rookie heroes of a rag-tag Resistance led by Knuckles.

Now, the battle was taking place at Eggman's Empire Fortress in the mountains. The Resistance was battling against an army of duplicates of Shadow, Chaos, Zavok and Metal Sonic. The rest of the real Shadow's team, Rouge and Omega, as well as the Chaotix, were there as well. There was even a version of Sonic from another dimension that looked like his younger self (Classic Sonic). The soldiers of the Resistance were using weapons called Wispons that were powered by the aliens known simply as the Wisps who have volunteered to help after Sonic helped save their homeworld.

Across the high bridge at the tower, Infinite was flying backwards while firing blasts at Sonic. Sonic jumped from side to side dodging the blasts. Infinite began to charge another blast, but then he was suddenly blasted by a wave of fire. He snarled as he looked up to see where the fire came from. The fire came from a Burst Wispon that was held by one of the rookies.

This rookie was a bright orange wolf with a bit of light blue dyed on his fur at the back of his head and cerulean blue eyes. He wore a paint mask over his face, a pair of canary yellow paint goggles on his forehead, a cerulean blue hoodie with the logo of different coloured splats of paint with a Mobian wolf face on it similar to the design of Sonic's logo on the back as well as a marigold text that said Graffiti Wolf under it, a marigold orange skin-tight suit that had some azure blue highlights and details on the chest and legs, cerulean blue and tiger orange gloves, and sky blue and white stripes sports shoes.

Infinite fired the blast at the wolf, but the wolf used a grappling hook on his left wrist to pull himself down back to the bridge to dodge it. Then another grappling hook suddenly grabbed Infinite by the chest and he was kicked in the head by another Mobian.

The other Mobian was a purple bear with brown eyes. He wore a brown cowboy hat, a white scarf, a black trench coat, camouflage green gloves, and brown boots.

The wolf and bear were the two rookies who helped Sonic escape from the now destroyed Death Egg; Graffiti Wolf and Q the Bear. Sonic made the call, "Here goes, partners!"

Graffiti and Q nodded before Q himself jumped in the air while Graffiti tossed him a Lightning Wispon. Q grabbed the Lightning Wispon and launched his hook at Infinite again. He then went at him and forced the Wispon onto him, electrocuting him. Infinite yelled in anger and pain at this. He then tried to slash Q with his claws, but Q jumped off with a backflip right as Sonic and Graffiti were boosting right towards him with their fists out, leaving a BLOW to the head.

Infinite was blown back and then went bouncing and sliding across the bridge before coming to a stop. He groaned as he struggled to get up. His energy sparked around him from his Phantom Ruby. Sonic and Graffiti skidded to a halt while Q landed on his feet next to them.

Infinite growled as he gripped his fist in anger, "Impossible. I cannot be defeated."

"Wrong, loser!" Sonic replied, "The things that can't be defeated are heart, soul, and the bonds of friendship. Three things you and your counterfeit cronies lack!"

Graffiti Wolf nodded, "You got that right."

"Face it, Infinite," Q said with attitude, "You're finished!"

Infinite growled as he hit his fist on the ground. Eggman then hovered towards the group in his Egg Mobile, "You never fail to surprise me, Sonic. I didn't believe Infinite could lose. Victory will be so much sweeter when I defeat you. Don't you and your lousy friends think this is over yet, you blue nuisance! My plan just went into-"

Suddenly, Infinite grunted and yelled as he felt the Phantom Ruby's power starting to charge and glow, "Auuugh!"

"Guys, I think we have a problem," Q said as he tapped Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic, Graffiti and Eggman turned their attention to Infinite. Infinite was on his knees as the Ruby was letting out red lightning and particles while his body looked like he was glitching out, "What?! No! Something is wrong! I… can't… control... the Phantom Ruby!"

Infinite's arms swung out as the Ruby started glowing and flashing out of control. A massive wave of its energy burst out and spread far out beyond the fortress and battlefield. From the view in space, the Phantom Ruby energy was spreading all over the planet, and then something began to happen.

The sky suddenly got covered in black and red clouds with so much thunder and lightning crashing altogether. The ground began to shake, causing everything to go off-balance. All of the virtual replicas of Eggman's army down on the battlefield began to vanish from sight one by one. Lightning bolts from the storm clouds struck both Eggman Empire and Resistance battleships, causing them to crash and explode.

Sonic, Graffiti and Q were all shaking hard and found it hard to keep their balance, "Whoooaaa!"

The planet was shaking so much, even Eggman's Eggmobile was part of it. Eggman yelled at his servant, "Infinite, what are you doing?! Stop!"

Infinite was struggling to stand up as his energy looked more unstable, "AGH! It's no use! It's not responding to my commands!"

Sonic and the rookies heard Knuckles calling them through a communicator, "Sonic, rookies! What's going on up there?!"

"We took down Infinite, but now I think we've got something else to worry about!" Sonic answered, trying to keep his balance.

Q demanded Eggman to speak, "Eggman, you better start explaining!"

"The Phantom Ruby has become more powerful than ever before," Eggman answered, "But it doesn't look like we're the only ones under its power!"

"You mean-" Sonic was afraid to ask.

"Wait, you're not behind this?!" Graffiti yelled.

"This wasn't part of the plan at all!" Eggman responded.

"If what you're saying is what I think you're saying, all of Mobius is part of its reality?!" Q tried putting it together.

Infinite shouted in pain as the Phantom Rudy started sparking its energy out rapidly, "I- can't- stop it! AAAGH!"

Infinite's arms went out again as a beam of the Phantom Ruby's energy shot out of it into the sky beyond the clouds. Then a massive glow shone through them before they started getting blown away by a giant asteroid that was falling down to the planet as intense speed. It looked so many times larger than a star.

Sonic gasped, "Oh, no!"

"It's an asteroid!" Graffiti shouted.

Everyone in the battlefield were beyond shocked and scared of the asteroid created from the Ruby. "Another one?!" Amy asked in frustration.

"How are we going to stop THAT?!" Rouge also asked.

Omega scanned the asteroid with his eyes, "Target: unstoppable. Failure: Inevitable."

Vector was about to ask, "Wait, are you saying-"

"Yeah!" Silver answered in a scared tone as he grabbed his head in fear, "This battlefield is our grave!"

Suddenly, a vortex opened behind Classic Sonic, and it sucked him in. Tails gasped as he saw him vanish, "What?! Where'd he go?!"

Back on the bridge, Infinite continued shouting as the Ruby shot its energy up at the asteroid until it finally stopped and Infinite fell to the ground extremely exhausted. "That thing will tear the whole planet apart!" Sonic said as he looked at the asteroid's size.

Graffiti started to panic, "What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know what we can do!" Q was also panicking.

It didn't take long until Sonic had a thought, "Wait, there might still be one way out!"

Eggman immediately knew what Sonic had in mind, "Oh no, you don't, hedgehog! You're not leaving this world alive!"

Eggman's Eggmobile deployed a blaster, and it started firing lasers at Sonic, Graffiti and Q. The three dodged the lasers and then Graffiti and Q pulled out the Burst Wispon and a Void Wispon, firing blasts at Eggman.

Graffiti called to Sonic, "Quickly, Sonic, whatever you have in mind, get out of here fast! Q and I will hold Eggman back!"

"Thanks, guys, and don't worry, I'll be back!" Sonic said.

Sonic ran and jumped off the platform to get to the Resistance while Graffiti and Q kept firing at Eggman. Eggman grunted as his Egg Mobile's glass seal wasn't helping much, "Gah! Stop it, you little pests!"

Sonic ran back to the battlefield as quickly as he could. The tower of the fortress began to break apart and fall to the ground. Some of the pieces were coming towards Sonic. Sonic did a bunch of parkour tricks to avoid every obstacle in his path and the falling pieces, "I just hope there's still time."

Sonic made it down to the surface with a shoulder roll, and ran to his friends, "Guys! Are you alright?!"

Tails noticed Sonic coming, "Sonic, what's happening?!"

Sonic quickly answered as he skidded to a halt, "The Phantom Ruby's been overclocked! Infinite can't control it!"

"Crud!" Charmy said, "That means there really IS no way to stop it! We're doomed!"

Sonic cut in, "We won't survive here, but there's still a way out! Shadow, how many of us can you teleport at a time?"

"Not too many," Shadow answered, "Why?"

"Gather as many of our friends as you can and teleport them to Tails' lab!" Sonic responded, "We're going back to Canterlot!"

"Is he referring to that other human world you all told us about?" Rouge asked.

Silver realised Sonic's plan, "Yeah, if we get to Tails' dimensional teleporter, we can escape from the asteroid and Canterlot can be our new home!"

"That's right, Silver," Sonic responded.

Espio then cut in, "Um, guys, where are our soldiers?!"

They looked around and saw that all the soldiers of the Resistance had retreated and the Wispons were left behind with the Wisps popping out and flying away in fear. Knuckles was quite furious about it, "Did they retreat without my authorization?!"

"Can't say I blame them," Vector said.

"We should get out of here too," Amy said.

"Hold on, I need to make a call," Sonic said then called on his communicator, "Manic, Sonia! Can you hear me?! Are you two alright?!"

In Mobotropolis, the buildings and towers were falling apart as battleships of the Eggman Empire and Resistance fired at each other. Sonia and Manic were using their Medallion weapons to fight off swatbots while civilians were getting to extraction ships. Sonia responded, "Could be better, bro! What's going on?! Why's the whole planet shaking?!"

"An asteroid created by the Phantom Ruby is going to destroy Mobius," Sonic answered, "I need you to find Mom and get to Tails' lab! We're moving!"

"Moving?! To where, dude?!" Manic asked as he banged his drums, causing the ground beneath a bunch of swatbots to crumble and have them fall down below.

"To Canterlot City!" Sonic answered.

Sonia and Manic nodded, "All right! We'll get there as soon as we can! Be careful!"

Sonia then fired at another Swatbot before using her fingers to whistle for something. Then out of nowhere, her bike ran over a bunch of swatbots from behind and drove up to her. She quickly jumped on the seat and began driving while Manic pulled out his hoverboard from his jacket and began to fly. The two set off to find their mother and fast.

Back on the battlefield, Sonic turned to Tails urgently, "Tails, how much time is left before the asteroid crashes on the planet?!"

Tails used his watch to estimate the distance between the ground and the asteroid, and the result made his gasp, "We have about 20 minutes at least!"

"20 MINUTES?!" Charmy cried out, "WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE NOW!"

Suddenly, the ground near the fortress began to crack and break apart. Then lava suddenly burst out from beneath it; the battlefield was over an active volcano. A wave of lava burst out of the ground and was headed straight for the Mobians. Charmy panicked in fear, "AAAAH! HOLY MOBIUS! GET US OUTTA HERE!"

Sonic looked at Shadow, "Ready, Shadow?!"

"Ready!" Shadow answered as he pulled out the Chaos Emeralds, "Brace yourselves! Chaos Control!"

The group teleported away from the battlefield before the lava hit the ground. Across the planet, the oceans were filled with enormous and deadly, rapid waves. The wind picked up so high that trees were getting ripped out of the ground. The deep waters were getting filled up with lava and turning into obsidian.

The Mobians reappeared right outside of Tails' workshop. "Alright, everybody inside!" Knuckles demanded.

The Mobians ran inside as the wind began to pick up and the lightning in the sky sparked more and more. Espio and Charmy helped Tails get the Chaos Emeralds into the Dimensions Teleporter. Tails then went straight to the computer, "Okay, I just need to fix the system before I turn it on!"

"Be quick about it before it probably breaks!" Knuckles said, "We're running out of time!"

Amy quickly realized something, "Wait, Sonic! What about Cream, Cheese and Vanilla?! We can't leave them!"

"I gave Sonia and Manic directions to their house to pick them up," Sonic answered, "They're coming with us too."

Amy sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Hurry, Tails!" Espio told Tails, "That asteroid is getting closer!"

Tails had drops of sweat going down his head as he focused, "I'm trying! I just hope we can get everyone here to safety!"

Sonic then gasped as he realized something, "OH, NO! Q AND GRAFFITI! I left them at the Imperial Tower!"

Meanwhile, Graffiti and Q continued to fire their Wispons at Eggman in his Egg Mobile. Deciding there was no other point in staying, he turned away and started flying away into the sky, "Curse you, Graffiti the Wolf! And Q the Bear!"

Eggman was now out of Graffiti and Q's range. Graffiti growled, "Dang it! We lost him!"

Q and Graffiti looked around and saw that the battlefield was consumed by lava and the fortress was falling apart. Q turned to Graffiti, "Well, I guess this is the end, old friend."

"Guess so," Graffiti said.

But then something else began to happen. Underneath the rookies' feet, a bunch of particles formed up and then a portal suddenly popped up beneath them. They both gasped in surprise when they noticed it. Q looked up and said, "Didn't see that one coming."

The two rookies fell down the portal very fast, "WHOA!"

The portal closed before the Imperial Tower collapsed on the bridge and it all fell into the lava and down the volcano. In Mobotropolis, Sonia and Manic went through the ruined streets as sales were burning. They looked around for any survivors. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" Sonia called out.

Not too long after, a voice could be heard nearby, "Help! Someone help us!"

Sonia's bike skidded to a halt while Manic's board tilted up to stop. They both looked around to find where the voice came from. All they could see were crumbling buildings and burning trees. But then, "Please, dear! Queen Aleena promises us help will come."

Manic and Sonia ran towards the building and opened the door to see, "Mom! Cream! Vanilla!"

Aleena who was Sonic and his siblings' mother, Cream the Rabbit, her mother Vanilla and choa friend Cheese had been hiding inside the house from swatbots. Cream held onto Cheese in her arms while Vanilla held her. Aleena was relieved, "Children, oh thank goodness you're here. Whatever is happening out there?"

"A asteroid is gonna crash and destroy the planet!" Manic told them as he and Sonia helped, "Sonic wants us to come to Tails' lab so we can use his dimensional teleporter."

"Dimensional teleporter?" Cream asked.

"We'll explain things later!" Sonia said, "Right now, we need to get you to safety. To the lab!"

The group went to get to Sonia's bike and Manic's hoverboard. Sonia pressed a button on the side of her glove, and a sidecar was deployed on the left side of the bike. But just as they were getting closer, KABOOM! An explosion went off behind them.

Cream and Cheese were in absolute fear on the ground. Manic and Sonia groaned and coughed as they got up. Vanilla helped Sonia up, "Are you alright, Sonia?"

"I'll live," Sonia replied, "You good, bro?"

Manic brushed some dirt out of his quills, "Yeah, I'm fine. Mom?"

Aleena didn't answer. Sonia and Manic both looked around as they started to worry, "Mom? Mom! Where are you?!"

Then there was the sound of coughing nearby. Sonia looked to see where it came from and gasped in horror, "Oh, no!"

Aleena was covered in a large pile of heavy rocks; she couldn't crawl out. Manic and Sonia ran over to her, "Hang on, Mom! We're gonna get you out!" Manic said.

Manic and Sonia took hold of their medallions to summon their instrument weapons, but Aleena had raised her hand, getting their attention and making them stop. Aleena spoke, "No, my children. You have to go. Get everyone you can to the other world. Tell Sonic I love him."

Sonia and Manic gasped. "What?! No! We won't leave you!" Sonia cried.

"You have to," Aleena said as she began to form tears, "It's the only way you'll be able to escape."

"Stop talking like this, Mom!" Manic cried, "Please, don't make us do this!"

All of a sudden, there was an earthquake and Manic and Sonia were pushed away from Aleena. Then a large piece of a tower started falling towards the house. Aleena quickly called out to her children, "Go now!"

Manic and Sonia teared up as they got to their vehicles. Vanilla climbed in the sidecar with Cream and Cheese. As the group went away, Aleena watched as they left before the tower piece came crashing down on top of the house, covering it in a cloud of smoke and dust.

Back at the lab, the heroes were still waiting. Everyone was worried as they were running out of time.

"I hate to sound impatient, Tails, but it's getting closer!" Silver said, watching the asteroid.

Tails focused his concentration on the computer, "Almost there! Just a few more seconds!"

They heard the sound of vehicles outside. Sonic, Shadow, and Espio checked outside to see what it was. Manic and Sonia showed up with Cream and Vanilla.

"We made it!" Manic said as he jumped off of his hoverboard.

Vanilla held her daughter in her arms as she climbed out of the sidecar on Sonia's motorcycle. Cream was scared, "Where are we going, Mama?"

Cheese was in Cream's arms, "Chao, Chao."

Vanilla held her daughter as they entered the lab, "Don't worry, Cream. Sonic's been to this other world, and he loves it there."

"Think we'll find a good place to stay, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked.

"It'll be fine, Cream," Sonic responded positively, "You're gonna love Canterlot."

Sonic's siblings approached him, looking quite upset with tear stains. Sonic realized that Aleena wasn't with them, and he was frightened, "Sibs, where's Mom?!"

Manic and Sonia were in tears as Sonia answered, "We… we couldn't help her. She told us… to leave her…"

Sonic gasped in horror with tears of his own, "No...No! Why did you listen to her?! I could have rushed down there to help her!"

Shadow put his hand on Sonic's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Sonic, but there's nothing we can do about it now."

"We must prepare ourselves for transport," Espio said.

"I know, I know," Sonic responded, "I just need some time to take it in."

"Don't worry, bro, we're here for ya," Manic told Sonic as he and Sonia gave him a huge sibling hug.

"This whole day has been a nightmare," Vector said.

"One we can't wake up from," Charmie added.

As Tails was finishing up the charge on the Teleporter, Amy looked at Sonic with a frustrated look on her face, "_This also means that Sonic will get to be with that rainbow-haired girl and not ME! Oh, what am I going to do?"_

That was when something strange happened. A small mist of dark, negative-like energy hovered around Amy's head. Her face froze as her eyes had a negative glow and she heard a faint voice, "_You wish to have the one man you believe is meant to be yours, you must prevent him from leaving and you will be together when you perish with the planet."_

Tails tapped in the final code, and then raised his fist before slamming it on the last button, "Got it! The portal's up!"

In a matter of seconds, the Teleporter was activated and the portal had opened up to the other dimension.

"Okay then, let's get going," Sonic said as he wiped his tears away, and stood in the portal's path, "_I'm coming, Rainbow Dash. And this time, it's for good,_" he thought.

Sonic started to rush towards the portal, when suddenly Amy stepped right in his way, "No!"

Everyone gasped in shock as Sonic skidded to a halt, "Whoa! Amy, what are you doing?!"

Amy held her hammer up behind her shoulder, "I'm done letting you be with that rainbow-haired girl who you let take you away from me! If we can't be together this way, then we'll both die and we'll finally be together in the afterlife!"

Sonia and Manic were shocked, "What?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Amy, you're crazy!" Knuckles shouted, "Get out of the way!"

Amy growled as he clenched her fists on her hammer, "I'll show you crazy, knucklehead!"

Shadow snapped his fingers, "Omega, restrain her!"

"Affirmative," Omega shot an electrified rope out of his palm and it wrapped around Amy.

Amy growled as her face turned red from her rage, "You won't stop me that easily!"

"Now is not the time for such behaviour!" Rouge yelled.

Amy tossed her hammer at Omega's head, and it caused him to go unbalanced, getting the rope off her. Amy then grabbed her hammer and attempted to hit Sonic, "Now you're mine!"

All of a sudden, she was grabbed by Silver's powers and held in the air. Amy snarled, "LET GO OF ME, SILVER!"

Silver denied Amy, "I didn't want to do this, Amy, but you've left me with no choice!"

Silver shouted as he swung his arms out, and Amy was thrown right through the window out of the workshop. She fell into the lake below, and her head came out with her face all red in extreme anger, "YOU TRAITORS! I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!"

"There's no more time!" Sonic yelled, "We have to go now!"

Sonic, his siblings, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver all jumped into the portal.

While looking back, Sonic thought, "_Goodbye, Mobius._"

"I can't believe Amy did that," Cream said as she held her mother's hand.

"We better go," Vanilla said as she and Cream jumped into the portal.

"Hey, Vanilla, wait for me!" Vector called out before jumping in.

Espio and Charmy looked disappointed as they jumped in too.

Rouge flew into it next, "Ready to go, Omega?"

Omega began hovering into the portal with his jets, "Preparing to abort planet."

Amy grunted and gasped for air as she struggled to keep her head out of the waves. She was furious with the others, "I HATE THEM! THAT'S IT! NO MORE! I WANT THEM DEAD! I WANT THEM ALL DEAD!"

All of a sudden, there was a bright glow shining underneath Amy. "Huh? Ahh- Mmmph!" She was pulled right into it, and the glow quickly disappeared.

Somewhere else, inside Eggman's facility, there was some kind of stasis pod connected to several wires. It looked like there was some kind of mysterious but familiar machine. As the shaped from the chaos outside and the lights flickered on and off, a red glowing eye suddenly shone as the strange robot seemed to activate.

Eggman was flying away in his Eggmobile with Orbot and Cubot inside. Cubot was panicking so much that he couldn't hold himself together, "Ahh! Ahh! AHHH! I don't wanna die!"

"You're a machine for pete's sake!" Orbot said as he constantly hit Cubot on his head.

Cubot then pushed Orbot away, "Can you give me some space, Orbot?! You're crushing my foot!"

Orbot then pushed him back, "You don't have feet, you dunce!"

Eggman growled as he struggled to control his Egg Mobile with Orbot and Cubot going all over the place, "Both of you stop that! I can't steer this thing!"

He managed to escape the stratosphere. But then...CRASH! and KA BOOM! The asteroid collided with Mobius and blew it up. The collision had caused a massive push of force throughout space, and Eggman's Egg Mobile was caught in it. It got blown away into deep space with Eggman, Orbot and Cubot all screaming from the blast, "**AAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, there was somebody in a rush. The person ran down the sidewalk, making some leaves blow from her physical wind. It was Sunset Shimmer, and she had a recent change in style. She was wearing a greyish black biker jacket with merigold highlights on the upper arms, a mint green dress shirt with a clear merigold orange skirt and tight-fitting fern green pants, and small greyish black heel boots with merigold highlights.

She ran to the school, and saw the rest of her friends there too, "I got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal?! Is Equestrian magic on the loose?! Did Twilight and/or Sonic come back with a problem only we can solve?!"

Pinkie Pie grabbed two cupcakes and yelled before shoving both of them in her mouth, "Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world with cake?!"

Rainbow Dash took her guitar out of her case and answered with a bit of embarrassment, "Uh, not exactly."

Sunset was slightly confused, "I don't understand."

Applejack walked up to Rainbow and showed the "problem" to the group, "Well, Sunset, I was just telling Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency."

Rainbow pulled her guitar away from Applejack, "It totally does!"

Rarity approached her, wearing glasses, measuring tape hanging behind her neck, and a pincushion attached to her wrist, "Really, Rainbow Dash, I was in the middle of sewing a very complex applique on my latest frock!"

"And I was about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter," Fluttershy added while petting Angel Bunny, "Now, I'll have to start stories all over again."

Sunset asked angrily, "Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?"

"Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some guitar licks," Rainbow explained as she pointed to Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo sitting on the stairs to the entrance, "But I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra?"

Everyone groaned, then Sunset gave her an extra string she had, "Here, but everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked."

"No problem," Rainbow replied as she attached the string and strummed her guitar, "The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power cords."

Sunset nodded her head out of silliness.

The group entered the school, but before she did too, Applejack asked, "You comin', Sunset?"

"I'll catch up in a bit," she answered before Applejack entered.

Sunset sat on the stairs and pulled her journal out of her bag. She began to write to Princess Twilight.

"_Dear Princess Twilight, how's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still pony up when we play music (which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off). But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_

As Sunset finished writing her message, a bus stopped in front of the campus. Out of it came a girl with a purple face, glasses, a pale teal hoodie, and long grayish-blue pants with running shoes.

When she got off the bus, she took a strange device out of her pocket. It was some sort of detector. It lured her to the Wondercolt statue. She stepped towards the front of the statue and let the device scan it. The arrow on the device pointed at green, stating that it was normal. She then walked to the other side of it and the arrow then went to red, telling her that something on the back wasn't right. She placed her hand on the concrete, and a slight glow of the portal shone from behind the palm with a small noise.

Sunset heard the sound and saw the hooded figure by the portal, "Hey!"

The girl turned towards Sunset in surprise. Sunset asked the girl, "What are you doing?!"

Instead of answering her, the girl immediately ran off. Sunset got up and chased her, "Wait, stop!"

The hooded girl ran across the street, but Sunset was stopped by a car driving by honking its horn at her. Another bus came and the girl swung herself using a streetlight and entered it.

By the time Sunset got to the other side, the bus had already left. She put her finger on her chin as she pondered, "Who was that?"

On the bus, the girl pulled off her hood, revealing someone who looked like Twilight Sparkle, except she wore glasses, and had her hair tied in a bun. She sighed as she laid her head back while the bus drove into the city. That's right, this was her human counterpart of Earth.

The bus finally stopped in front of a prep school with shades of crystal blue, turquoise, and brown. This was Crystal Prep Academy, the rival school to Canterlot High. Twilight entered the school, and walked through a few hallways until she reached a storage closet which served as her own private lab.

There was this bulletin board on her wall that had different pictures on it. It was like she had been looking into the magic at CHS for a while. She added a photo of the statue with a question mark on the spot where the portal to Equestria was.

She disconnected the device she had and rebuilt it into something a bit more portable. The device was smaller and a round shape to it.

Later that night, Canterlot Park was empty. Throughout the neighborhood, people were already leaving to go home for the night. Good thing too, as suddenly a vortex opened in the air over the sidewalk next to the fountain near a bridge that went over a river. Out of the vortex came Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Manic, and Sonia; all back in their human forms. They all landed on each other, "Oof! D'oh! Ow! Gah! Ahh! Argh! OUCH!"

Sonic's head poked out of the pile, "Well, we made it, guys. Man, never have I been more glad to see this place again… or look like this."

"Can't argue with that, bro," Manic groaned in pain, "Oooow…"

Shadow was already too tired to use his energy to warp out of the pile. All he could do was say, "Would you idiots get off me?!"

The Mobians got off of each other and managed to wipe any dirt off their clothes. Sonia flicked a stone out of her hair, "Everyone okay?"

Tails held his forehead as he sat up a bit unbalanced, "Boy, do I feel dizzy."

Silver noticed that Cream, Vanilla, Rouge, Omega, nor the Chaotix were with them, "Wait, where are the others?!"

"They must have ended up in different parts of the city from us," Knuckles guessed, "I definitely saw them go through the portal in time."

"That may be true, but this is a whole new world to them," Shadow stated, "They know nothing about it."

"I wouldn't say nothing, Shadow. It is a lot like that other Earth we spent a few years on," Sonic objected, "I would also be worried if Amy didn't make it, but after that little stunt, I _really_ hope not."

"Where are we going to stay for the night, bro?" Manic asked while fixing his hair.

"I know the right place to go," Sonic responded as he turned to his friends, "But first I have to find it and see if it's alright. Tails, Knuckles, come with me. The rest of you stay here until I give the signal."

He grabbed one of Tails' and Knuckles' arms and ran off with them. The rest of the Mobains were just left there to stand and wait doing nothing. Shadow crossed his arms as he scoffed as Sonic's running off, "Hmph."

Not too long after, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrived in front of Rainbow Dash's house. "Do you think she's even awake at this hour?" Tails wondered, given how dark it was outside.

Sonic looked up at the house and could see the lights in Rainbow's bedroom were still on, "It's not that late, Tails. Besides, when she sees me, she won't want to go to sleep."

Sonic's finger went towards the doorbell, "Here goes."

Rainbow's bed room had a cloudy sky theme to it. She was lying in bed reading the most recent Daring Do book, wearing the same pajamas from Pinkie Pie's sleepover. She closed the book and placed it on her night table, "(YAWN!) Man, you'd think your bandmates would make an emergency call if _their_ instruments were in anyway damaged. Well, better get to sleep. Don't wanna be too tired when the games start after tomorrow."

But before she could tuck herself in, she heard the sound of the doorbell ringing, "Huh? Who could that be?"

She walked downstairs as she heard the doorbell ring again, "Yeah, don't worry, I'm coming! This better not be another one of Pinkie's late-night pranks," she said before she opened the door, annoyed.

When she opened it, Sonic stood there with a huge grin on his face and waved, "Hey, Dashie!"

"Oh… Hi, Sonic..." Rainbow responded in a tired tone until her eyes widened when she realized what she said and saw.

As a huge smile formed on her face, the tone of Rainbow's voice went from tired to excited, "SONIC!"

Rainbow jumped right towards Sonic with open arms and hugged him tightly, causing both of them to fall over, "Whoa! Oof!"

"I missed you too!" Sonic chuckled as he hugged Rainbow back while still on the ground.

Rainbow was also chuckling. Tails and Knuckles helped them up. "What are you doing here?!" Rainbow asked, excited to see her boyfriend for the first time in six months.

"It's a long story, but mind if we crash for the night?" Sonic asked.

"Why would I mind?" Rainbow chuckled, "Wait, if you're here, what about the rest of your friends?"

"They're a few blocks from here," Knuckles answered, pointing in the opposite direction, "Although there are more of us here now, but we got separated."

"Hold on a sec," Sonic said before he dashed away. He came back with Shadow, Silver, Sonia, and Manic.

"Was that the signal?" Silver asked, "If so, warning next time."

"Doesn't matter right now," Shadow responded before entering Rainbow's house and sitting on her couch.

"I'm just glad to have a roof over my head," Sonia said as she followed. The rest entered the house and got comfortable.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you after the day we've had," Sonic told Rainbow with a smile, "So, what's new here?"

"Not too much, but Sunset's been forgiven by more of the students," Rainbow answered.

Sonic sighed with relief, "Well, that's always good to hear."

Rainbow noticed Sonic and the other Mobians looked a bit depressed, "Sonic, are you and your friends okay?"

Sonic put his hand behind his head, feeling uncomfortable, "I'd rather not say until the others are with us."

Rainbow picked up her phone and made a group call, "Well, I'll take care of that."

On the phone, Sunset was the first to speak, though she was still a bit frustrated about the guitar string situation from earlier, "_Rainbow, this better be a __**real**_ _emergency this time!_"

"_If not, I'm hangin' up!_" Applejack added, also frustrated.

"Well, _this_ is a _good_ emergency, girls," Rainbow replied.

"_I've never heard of a good emergency before,_" Fluttershy said.

Rainbow put her side of the call on speaker phone and Sonic spoke, "Well, you have now."

"_SONIC?!_" all the girls said in surprise.

"Hey, everyone, It's good to hear all of you," Sonic replied.

"_Darling, it's been too long!_" Rarity replied back with excitement.

"_Great to hear you too, Sugarcube," _Applejack responded, "_Are the others with ya too?"_

"We sure are, AJ," Knuckles answered.

"_Sonic, what are you doing back in Canterlot?_" Sunset asked.

"_And does it have anything to do with cake monsters?!_" Pinkie asked, excited.

Sonic gave a sigh, "Well, I don't know how to say this, but… Mobius… it's… it's…"

"_It's what?" _Sunset asked.

"It's… It's gone," Sonic finally answered.

All the girls gasped, "_WHAT?!_"

Rainbow couldn't believe it, "Gone?! What do you mean?!"

Tails started the story, "We were at war with Eggman, and he had this device called the Phantom Ruby."

"It went haywire and created a giant asteroid," Silver continued.

"As a last resort, Sonic thought we should use Tails' dimensional teleporter to escape here," Manic continued.

"If we hadn't done that, we would all be dead," Shadow finished.

Sonic was especially upset about it, and when he finished talking, he had tears running down his face, "We weren't the only ones who escaped, but the others are missing, and we couldn't save everyone. Not Graffiti Wolf, not Q, not... Not even my mother…."

Rainbow approached her boyfriend and put her hand on his shoulder.

All of the girls were beyond shocked to hear this. "_Oh, my goodness, no…_" Fluttershy shuttered.

"_You poor darlings!_" Rarity told them with sorrow.

Tails wiped away a tear, "We're… we're gonna crash at Rainbow's place for tonight."

"_Oh, no, no, no! Y'all can stay at each of our places,_" Applejack objected.

"But isn't it a bit late to pick us up?" Knuckles asked, "Not to mention we don't even know how to get to each of your homes from here."

Rainbow called out, "I have a map, and I know where each of the girls live."

"Alright then," Shadow nodded, "Hopefully, it isn't too much of a hassle."

"_Before I forget, there's something I saw before band practice earlier,_" Sunset mentioned.

"_Really? What?_" Pinkie asked.

"_Now's clearly not a good time_," Sunset responded, "_Meet me in the library first thing in the morning and I'll explain everything_."

Rainbow pointed out the other girls' houses on her map, and the Mobians made their decisions. Tails would stay with Fluttershy, Manic would stick with Pinkie, Knuckles would go to Applejack's, Shadow went to Sunset's, and Sonia decided to stick around with Sonic and Rainbow until she found her own home.

"I'm gonna sleep down here tonight," Sonia said as she was turning the futon couch into bed mode, "This is only temporary."

"Alright, sis. Good night," Sonic replied as he and Rainbow went upstairs. A few minutes later, Sonic and Rainbow were sitting on the bed in her room.

"I can't believe your entire home planet is gone," Rainbow said.

Sonic sighed as he turned to Rainbow, "Me neither, that also goes for some of my other friends… and my Mom."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Sonic," Rainbow replied.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Dashie," Sonic responded.

"Well, I'm right here if you ever need anything," Rainbow said as she put her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Thanks, and I guess on the bright side, I get to see your face everyday," Sonic said before pulling Rainbow into a kiss.

"I guess so," Rainbow agreed after breaking the kiss.

"I'm sure everyone at school will be excited to see me again, though it might get awkward after we tell them why," Sonic mentioned.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow," Rainbow said.

"Alright then," Sonic responded then asked, "Just one question; where am I going to sleep? Sonia is sleeping on the futon downstairs, and your bed is clearly meant for only one person."

"Check the closet. There should be a sleeping bag in there," Rainbow pointed.

Sonic checked the closet, which was full of sports uniforms. He noticed the bag was on the shelf above, and he grabbed it with a jump. He was able to set it up pretty fast, granted this is Sonic the Hedgehog we're talking about.

Rainbow finally tucked herself in and shut the light off, "Well, good night, Sonic."

"Good night, Rainbow Dash," Sonic replied as his eyes closed.

Way high in the sky, above the clouds, something was watching them really high from up above. It made an evil chuckle in the sound of a robotic voice, "Unsurprising that you and your friends had made it here alive, Sonic. Grieve over the end of your planet as much as you want; it will lead you to your doom."

**FanFiction story written by Sandstorm - Books based on the screenplay by Josh Haber**

**Co-written by BMG Studios and Darkhunter677**

**Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: Sega**

**My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

**OCs: Strike and Graffiti Wolf created by Sandstorm (Youtube, DeviantArt, FanFiction)**

**OC: Q the Bear created by BMG Studios (Youtube, FanFiction)**

**References:**

**-Entire first scene is set during the climax of Sonic Forces**

**-Eggman's line is a reference to Heinz Doofensmirtz' famous line from Phineas and Ferb, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"**

**-Silver's line "Was that the signal?" is a reference to the Spongebob episode, "Shanghaied"**

**Written only for the reader's opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes to use concepts from my stories is allowed to do so as long as you ask and say where it originally came from.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, as the sun rose from behind the mountains, the Mobians and the Rainbooms arrived at Canterlot High. Sonic and Rainbow Dash approached the school, and saw their friends talking to each other. The remaining Rainbooms saw Sonic coming and hugged him all at once. Principal Celestia was in her office writing on some papers when she heard a knock on the door, "Oh, come in."

The door opened and Sonic and his siblings were revealed standing behind it. Celestia gave a smile to see them, "Sonic, Manic, Sonia. Welcome back. How are you?"

Sonic and his siblings had sad looks on their faces as they slowly walked into the office. Celestia started to look concerned, "Why, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

As the siblings sat down in their chairs, Sonia answered, "Principal Celestia, we need a moment to talk with you."

Throughout the morning, the mourning Mobians went around the school telling students and teachers about what had happened to Mobius. Feeling deeply saddened for them, many of the students would take a moment with each of them to comfort them and let them have a moment of silence. As Sonic walked through the hall, he happened to see Flash Sentry walking towards him. Flash looked very sad for Sonic as he spoke, "Sonic… I'm so sorry, man."

Sonic teared up a bit as he and Flash gave each other a hug. Later that day, during the free period, the group met in the library so Sunset could tell them what she saw. "She was definitely doing something to the statue, or was going to," Sunset said as she paced back and forth.

"Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?" Fluttershy asked as she read a book and pet Angel Bunny.

"No, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed that," Sunset answered as she stopped pacing, "I think she was from over here."

"Well, whoever she is, it might be possible that she knows something about the portal," Sonic replied, "But that raises another question if so; Who else besides us and our fellow students know about Equestria?"

"A better question would be who cares," Shadow said with his arms crossed while leaning against the bookshelf, "If you ask me, we should just be relieved that we don't need to worry about magic causing destruction, especially after what we just went through."

"Shadow's right. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination coming over from Equestria," Applejack said while using the table as a footrest, and giving a wink to Sunset.

"Could you be any more insensitive?!" Silver angrily asked Applejack.

There was then the sound of other students shushing Silver; libraries are supposed to be quiet after all. "I'm fine, no worries," Sunset said.

"Sorry, Silver sweetie, but I'm afraid I agree," Rarity said, turning away from the bookshelf, "I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear in my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with."

"Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you want to know what she was up to?" Sunset asked with enthusiasm.

Tails was feeling especially curious, "Of course we do!"

Fluttershy answered with a shiver, "Ohh, I don't even want to guess."

Rainbow Dash walked by with a book in her hand, "Well, you don't have to. Because I totally found out who it was."

Pinkie Pie grabbed a few books for her guesses, "Ooh, Ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner?! A magical portal maintenance maintainer?! A gardener?!"

"Why is there even a book for that second one?" Sonia asked.

Manic shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea."

"You were saying, Rainbow Dash," Silver said, letting her continue.

Rainbow pushed Pinkie's face away and gave the answer, "Seeing as how they got off a bus _from_ the city and got back on a bus headed _to_ the city, I'll bet they go to…."

All of the girls excluding Sunset spoke out in a grumpy tone, "Crystal Prep."

All the Mobians had confused looks on their faces as none of them knew anything about Crystal Prep. Sonic was the first to ask about it, "Uh, Crystal... Prep?"

"They're the rival school," Fluttershy answered.

"Yup," Rainbow added, "And with the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolt statue!"

"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?" Sunset asked.

"She makes a good point there," Shadow agreed.

Applejack answered as if it were obvious, "Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals?"

Rarity gave her own answer in the same tone, "Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do?"

Rainbow showed a series of pages showing Canterlot High's past failures at the hands of Crystal Prep, "Because even though they beat us in everything - soccer, tennis, golf - they _still_ have to gloat!"

She shoved a page of the book in Sonic and Sunset's faces, showing a photo of the Wondercolt statue dressed like a clown. Sunset lowered the book, "Seems kind of silly to me."

"SILLY?!" all of the girls asked at the same time, making Sunset and the Mobians surprised by the reaction.

"So, I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly too?" Rainbow assumed with her arms crossed and a look of disapproval, as well as the other Rainbooms giving similar looks, more or less.

"Well, it's not like we'll be facing the powers of evil magic," Sunset argued, thinking it wasn't as bad compared to their previous situation.

"Again, a good point," Tails agreed, as did the others.

"No, we'll be fighting against a school full of meanies," Fluttershy objected as she approached Sunset and put her hand on her shoulder, "Not everything has to be magical to be important."

Sunset scratched the back of her head, "You're right. I'm sorry, I know it's a big deal."

"That's putting it mildly, Darling," Rarity said as she approached the two of them, "They're still revamping the playing field in preparation."

"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry," Sunset replied, "Aren't the 'Friendship Games' supposed to be about our two schools getting along?"

"I'm beginning to think that the whole 'Friendship' part of it is supposed to be ironic," Knuckles guessed.

Applejack grabbed the book from Rainbow, "Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything."

"Not anymore," Rainbow said as she threw the book off, "This time, things are going to be different."

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, you'll find out," Rainbow answered in a sneaky tone.

The intercoms started making a noise, followed by the voice of Principal Celestia, "All students report to the gym for some important announcements."

"I think we're about to find out," Sonic said as the group left the library.

Later in the gym, the students were all seated on the bleachers in the back. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were on stage preparing to give announcements. Sonic and Rainbow were on stage next to them.

"Good morning, students," Celestia said as she held a microphone, "Before we begin our main announcement, we have some fantastic news. Despite the unfortunate reasons why they've returned, Sonic and his friends are back at Canterlot High. And this time, they are officially here to stay!"

The students in the gym cheered. Celestia gave Sonic the microphone and Sonic went to give his thanks to the students, "Thanks for the warm welcome back, everyone, and the condolences you all gave to those on Mobius we couldn't save. When I first came to this world, I didn't know what to do. I felt I would be out of place from everyone else. But then I met all of you, and I'm glad that me and my friends still have this place to call our home."

Sonic gave the microphone back to the principal, "Thank you for that, Sonic."

"And now for our main announcement," Luna said.

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games," Celestia said.

All the students in the gym excluding the Mobians clapped uninterested and sarcastically cheered and murmured. They were all like this due to their past losses to Crystal Prep.

Manic whispered, "Man, tough crowd."

The rest of the Mobians nodded in agreement. Celestia continued, "Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on."

Flash got up and called out, "You mean other than us losing?!"

"Heckling isn't gonna help us, Flash!" Sonic called back.

"Trust me, Sonic, nothing helps us in these games!" Flash responded as he sat back down.

"And _THAT_ is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give all a little...uh...context," Celestia said as Rainbow approached her.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia," Rainbow yanked the microphone and cleared her throat, "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything!"

Pinkie then called out, "Unless it's losing to Crystal Prep competition, cause we're REALLY good at that!"

Rainbow let out a soft groan before she continued, "And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once!"

Sonic approached Rainbow and whispered in her ear, "Look, Dashie, I love your spirit, but where are you going with this?"

Rainbow whispered back as she winked, "Just keep watching and you'll see."

Rarity then whispered to Sunset, "Oh dear, I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational."

As Rainbow continued her speech, there was the sound of marching band instruments beginning to play, "Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts!"

**(My Little Pony: Friendship Games (2015) song: CHS Rally):**

The curtains behind Sonic and Rainbow opened, revealing a pep rally band.

Rainbow Dash: _We've fought magic more than once,_

_And come out on top_ _(Chorus: Oh, oh.)_

_There's other schools, but none can make those claims (Chorus: Na, na-na-na-na, oh)_

_Together we are Canterlot!_

_Come and cheer our name (Chorus: Oh, oh.)_

_This will be our year to win these games!_

Rainbow then grabbed Sonic's hand and jumped off the stage, "Whoa!"

Rainbow and the band walked in a line.

Rainbow Dash and Chorus: _We'll always be Wondercolts forever!_

_And now our time has finally arrived!_

_'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship!_

_And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive!_

Vinyl Scratch grabbed a cord and plugged it into her mini DJ table. It began playing rock music in the same tone as the band, and said music went blasting from the speakers.

Seeing an opportunity, Sonic nodded to Manic and Sonia to activate their medallions. Sonia and Manic nodded back as they jumped from their seats and landed on the stage while grabbing onto their medallions. The hedgehog siblings' instruments appeared in a flash of their colours, and they began playing with Vinyl's records.

Rainbow was then in the middle of two groups with panels. One side flipped theirs over, revealing a picture of Sunset in her demon form, and the other side's: the Sirens.

Rainbow Dash: _We're not the school we were before (Students: Before!)_

_Yeah, we're different now (Chorus: Oh, oh)_

Students: _Hey, hey!_

Rainbow Dash: _We overcame the obstacles we faced (Students: We overcame the obstacles we faced)_

_We're Canterlot united! (Students: Unite!)_

_And we'll never bow! (Students: Hey, hey!)_

_So get ready to see us in first place!_

Rainbow then threw her hat in the air. At the same time, Baton Switch caught hers. The band members began throwing the Wondercolt ears and tails that were also used when Sonic and the girls did that song in the cafeteria to help Princess Twilight. The Mobians caught their own pair as well and joined in the song… except for Shadow, who thought this was all too silly for his liking. Typical.

Everyone: _We'll always be Wondercolts forever! (Three! Two! One! Go!)_

_And now our time has finally arrived! (Our time is now!)_

Rainbow placed a pair of ears on Trixie's head. The rest of the Mobians and Rainbooms were happy to see all of this.

_'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship!_

Rainbow and Baton went back to back as the singing continued.

_And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

Sonic then did a knee slide to the center of the gym while still playing his guitar.

_At the end of the day, it is we who survive!_

Everyone in the gym started clapping.

Students: _Na, na, na-na-na-na,_

_Wondercolts united together!_

_Na, na, na-na-na-na,_

_Wondercolts united forever!_

Sonic and Rainbow led the band back on stage. Then they managed to jump back onto said stage with Sonia and Manic.

Rainbow Dash: _We'll always be Wondercolts forever! (Students_: _Na, na, na-na-na-na, Wondercolts united together!)_

Sonic: _And now our time has finally arrived! (Students: Na, na, na-na-na-na, Wondercolts united forever!)_

Rainbow Dash: _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship! (Students_: _Na, na, na-na-na-na, Wondercolts united together!)_

At that moment, both Sonic and Rainbow started ponying up but kept singing despite their surprise. They both grew their wings while Sonic gained his hedgehog ears and Rainbow earned her pony ears and ponytail. The others were surprised too.

Everyone: _And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive._

Baton threw her...baton in the air, and Rainbow caught it in the air.

_At the end of the day, it is we who survive!_

**(Song ends)**

Every student in the gym cheered as Rainbow's motivational performance worked.

Sonic's guitar turned back into his medallion and he did his iconic finger wiggle. Sonia and Manic's instruments did the same thing.

After a few minutes, the gym was empty and the group was backstage. Rainbow gave a thumbs up to Baton Switch before she left the gym too.

"Rainbow Dash, that was amazing," Fluttershy told her, "Even _I_ feel like we can win."

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity added.

"I'm proud of you, Dashie," Sonic said as he put his arm around her.

"Is anyone else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar?" Applejack asked, "or Sonic for that matter?"

"I know, right?" Rainbow replied with excitement, "It's probably because I'm so awesome!"

"Don't push it," Shadow told her with his arms crossed, not wanting to boost her ego.

"Maybe," Sunset thought out loud, "I mean, you _are_ awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random."

"Well, it would be nice if you all could get a handle on it," Vice-Principal Luna said behind her, "We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating."

"Naturally," Tails responded while nodding.

"We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers," Rarity defended with confidence, and the rest agreed.

"Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit," Luna continued before turning her attention to Sunset, "Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development?"

"I'll do my best," Sunset responded after giving it some thought.

"Sonic, did you and your friends bring the Chaos Emeralds with you before escaping Mobius?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Sonic answered, "We have them secured at Rainbow Dash's place. Unless there's an emergency, we'll keep them off campus until the games are over."

"Thank you," Luna responded as she walked away, "And just remember to have fun."

Rainbow was the first to ask, "Okay, anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?"

Pinkie had a pie in one hand, and a cake in the other, "Pie eating? Cake eating?

Pinkie then gasped as she slammed both the pie and cake together, "PIE CAKE EATING?!"

The pie and cake splattered everywhere, and some of them got on everyone's clothes. "They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field," Applejack responded while wiping frosting off her nose, "You'd think they'd at least tell the competitors what they're competin' in."

"It could be anything," Fluttershy added as she pulled a piece of pie out of her hair.

"Anything?!" Rarity was surprised by the unknown possibilities, "How will I ever pick the right outfit?!"

"I really want to help, but I'd better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up," Sunset said as she walked away, "See you later."

As Sunset left, Pinkie gave her thoughts out loud, "Seems like she's got everything under control. Nothing to worry about."

Just then, the exit doors suddenly opened, surprising everyone. A familiar bright blue electric blur whooshed into the place, and it vanished revealing… Strike. Strike looked a bit exhausted with sweat on his head, "Phew, that was a long run today."

Sonic was surprised, as were the others, "Strike?"

Strike looked up and noticed the Mobians were here, "Oh, hey, guys. Great to see you again."

Strike and Sonic gave each other a handshake. "Back to ya, dude. How you been?" Sonic asked.

"Fighting crime, working on ways to get home, all that jazz," Strike answered, "What about you?"

Sonic tilted his head as he felt uncomfortable to answer. Strike looked a little confused, "Uh, is something wrong?"

Rainbow put her hand on Sonic's shoulder as she answered for him, "His homeworld, Mobius was destroyed."

Strike's eyes widened in shock, "Oh, my gosh… I'm… so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, and a few of my other friends got separated when we ended up here," Sonic responded, "But hopefully, we will find them soon."

"So, what brings you back here?" Shadow asked.

"I've just discovered something," Strike said, "I'm getting the feeling that an enemy from my home Earth might be on their way to this one."

Silver crossed his arms, "How so?"

"Okay, so though you all haven't seen it yet, I have a hidden shelter in the mountains and that's where's I've been hiding in order to keep myself from getting caught by the authorities," Strike explained, "So the shelter has a tracking device that can detect breaches opening around the city. I've been working on a possible way to get certain breaches closed for good and others that I can use to get home. But from the energy spikings I've picked up, it's definitely someone who's not a big fan of mine and probably won't be a fan of yours either. Either way, we're in trouble."

Sonic facepalmed, "Just when we promised to keep trouble away from the school."

"So, who or what are we up against?" Rainbow asked.

"Is it Fluttershout again?" Knuckles asked.

"No… I don't think so," Strike said, "I think it's something even more dangerous."

"We already saw how dangerous she, as well as Boulder and Fleet Frost were. Who or what could be more dangerous than them?" Applejack asked.

"I can think of someone," Strike answered as he held a device with a small projector, "A meta-human named Rainbine."

"Rainbine?" Silver wondered.

"What kind of name is that?" Rainbow also wondered, thinking that it sounded weird.

"Well, as you all know, Fluttershout is Fluttershy's doppelganger from my Earth," Strike explained, "I don't know if you want to hear this, Dash, but Rainbine… is _your _doppelganger."

Sonic and Rainbow gasped in shock, "No way…"

A hologram of this Rainbine figure appeared from Strike's device. When the Mobians and Rainbooms saw what she looked like, they were definitely surprised. She had much paler skin than Rainbow Dash, and she had black metallic pieces attached to her ears on her head. She was wearing a skintight black suit with no sleeves and bright green glowing detail and highlights on the body and legs, her left arm had an arm-length fingerless black glove with the same green details while leaving her shoulder exposed. Her right arm and both her legs were looking completely cybernetic. She also had cybernetic wings on her back which made a green glow, allowing her to fly.

"Uhh, is it weird that I actually think I look kinda awesome like that?" Rainbow wondered out loud.

"Maybe, except for the fact that in the process of you, well, _this _you, that is, turning into what she is now..." Strike replied while pointing at the Rainbow Dash on the hologram, "You lost your right arm, both your legs, and your hearing was severely damaged. Not to mention, you had to go through a LOT of cybernetic modifications in order to STAY ALIVE."

The expression on Sonic and Rainbow's faces described how they didn't like the idea of becoming a cyborg. Rainbow responded awkwardly, "Uhh… nevermind."

"So what happened on your end?" Sonia asked.

"I've been a bit busy for a while," Strike said, "I'll admit, when we first arrived, Specter and I had been watching you for some time until you arrived again during the Battle of the Bands. Since then, I've been exploring and gathering information to figure out the whole situation on how we got here. In fact, not too long ago we finally figured out what it was that brought us here in the first place."

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, it happened during my fight with Rainbine," Strike went into explaining, "Sonic, when you transformed into your Harmonic form for the first time on the night of the Fall Formal, you also created a breach between my Earth and this one."

"Probably from the combined power of the Emeralds and the magic from Twilight's crown," Sonic guessed as he put his finger under his chin, "Or even the Chaos Control that sent us home after that."

As Strike spoke, he started remembering his most recent fight with Rainbine. The battle happened somewhere in a quiet field with a lake and mountains in the background. Suddenly, a bright blue electric blur and a trail of green light dashed straight through, blowing many of the flowers away. Strike skidded to a halt while Rainbine flew up in the air. She held her right arm out, and it suddenly transformed into a cannon. She aimed at Strike and began firing green energy blasts at Strike, but Strike was able to use his super speed to avoid getting him.

"_Rainbine and I were both engaged in possibly our greatest battle ever,"_ Strike told his friends, "_The fastest and the hardest we've ever fought."_

Rainbine's voice sounded just like Rainbow's, but it sounded more robotic. She growled, "Why can't you just leave me alone?! I wanted never to hurt her!"

Strike tried to talk, "Listen to me! I don't want to hurt you! I'm trying to help you!"

Rainbine then flew straight at Strike and bashed right into him, forcing him right into a rock. Strike groaned in pain from the impact, "Ooooow…"

Rainbine snarled, "Don't you dare try to deceive me! You've always sided with him! You never cared about me from the start! You weren't there to stop him! Stop him from turning me into the freak that I am!"

"What are you talking about?!" Strike yelled.

Rainbine pulled her arm back and threw a punch at Strike's head, but Strike managed to move it to the left before the blow landed. He then kicked her in the stomach, forcing her away from him. Strike and Rainbine then charged towards each other and they clashed with their hands grabbing and pushing each other. Their energy sparked out with blue and green lightning as they both growled at each other.

"_At that moment, when our energy was in contact with each other, something else happened," _present day Strike said.

All of a sudden, there was a really loud sound coming from the sky. Both Strike and Rainbine looked up and saw a bright blue light shining, before it suddenly changed into some kind of black hole. Rainbine then turned back to Strike, "Heh, I think this is where you take your one-way ticket to oblivion!"

Rainbine grabbed Strike's arms and started spinning him really fast at high speeds. She then let go, forcing Strike to go flying up into the black hole in the sky.

Once Strike's thoughts were purely back in the present, he finished, "All I can assume at this point is that as my energy collided with Rainbine's at the same time you used the Chaos Emeralds and Equestrian Magic, and it caused that thing to open and pull me here. I'm still not really sure how Specter followed, but it was probably as when he was fighting his own rival, Black Ghost."

The Mobians and girls were all surprised to hear this, "Whoa…"

That was when another familiar voice spoke behind them, "It wasn't really fighting, more like embarrassing him and calling it a battle."

The Mobians and girls all turned to see that Strike's partner, Specter, was there sitting on a chair on his phone. Specter turned his head to everyone, "Y'know, you really should pay more attention. You don't know what might be lurking around if you don't look hard enough."

The Mobians and Rainbooms all gave an un-amused look in response. Silver crossed his arms as he scoffed, "'Nice' to see you too, Specter."

Manic then whispered to Silver, "Not, am I right?"

"Hey, wait a second," Strike realized something, "Didn't you have another friend of yours with you the first time you came here, Sonic? Uhh, Amy Rose, was it?"

"Please don't mention that name," Sonic was a bit annoyed, remembering her behaviour.

"Sonic…" Rainbow said, "What happened?"

"You might not get the reference, but let's just say she went all "Annie Wilkes" on me before trying to escape," Sonic said.

Rainbow sighed as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Figures, something told me she hated me for being with you."

"Yeah, she's been obsessed with me since we first met on Little Planet," Sonic responded, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Sonic began to remember some of the times he first saw Amy. First, it was from when he saw her in Palmtree Panic when they were both younger (as we Sonic fans know them as Classic).

"Hi there," Classic Amy said as she waved at Classic Sonic.

Sonic just dashed away from her, not wanting to be near her. Then he remembered when she was kidnapped by Metal Sonic in Collision Chaos. "Sonic, Help!" Amy cried as Metal Sonic flew away with her.

Sonic just facepalmed. Next, he remembered from when he challenged Metal to a race and he united Amy after beating his metal doppelganger in Stardust Speedway. "Thank you for saving me, Sonic!" Amy said while giving him a hug.

"Please let go of me," Sonic said, annoyed.

And one other thing that really annoyed him was when Amy first met Sonia and thought that she was a random girl who decided to go out with Sonic, "Who are you?! What do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to go out with my Sonic?!"

"Amy!" Sonic yelled, getting her attention, "This is Sonia. She's my sister."

Sonia crossed her arms as she looked at Amy with a disapproving look on her face. Amy stood awkwardly, "Ohhhh…"

After remembering those things, Sonic groaned from the memory. "Where is she now, though?" Applejack asked, "Unless ya don't wanna answer if it bothers you."

Silver answered for Sonic, "Despite what happened, we still kind of miss her. Even though she tried to make sure she and Sonic would die for them to be together in the afterlife and that stuff."

"She sure sounds like a drama queen," Rarity said, "Even _I_ wouldn't go that far for some silly crush."

"I think it's also best that I mention something," Strike said.

"And what would that be?" Shadow asked with his arms crossed.

"For those of you who are taking part in the Friendship Games," Strike said, "Do be careful, they seem to be in a much worse case than before."

Knuckles rolled his eyes as he scoffed, "Pfft, come on. They're just another kind of school."

"Yeah," Manic agreed, "I still can't see how it could be as bad as everyone is saying it is."

"Just _how _bad of a place could Crystal Prep possibly be?" Sonic wondered out loud.

Meanwhile at Crystal Prep, the Twilight Sparkle of this world was walking through the crowded halls. And to answer Sonic's question: it's a terrible place. The students were anything but friendly. Just looking at them was enough to make Twilight's glasses slightly fall, but they quickly fixed. Yep, it's _that _bad.

She took a deep breath before walking in. However, everyone who passed by her bumped into her, both accidentally and purposely, "Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me!"

Clearly, she was an outcast among her peers. She was much better when she was on her own in her lab, which was also where her pet dog, Spike, spent time during her classes. Unlike Princess Twilight's Spike, who was a dragon in Equestria; this one was an actual dog, who of course couldn't speak.

Spike was sleeping on Twilight's chair until he heard footsteps. Knowing they were Twilight's, he ran straight for the door, panting. When Twilight opened the door, he went flying.

Twilight sat in her chair and tried calling her dog, "Spike? Spike!"

Spike's head popped out of the garbage can, jumped on the desk then onto Twilight, "There you are."

Spike then started licking Twilight's face, "Okay, okay."

Twilight pulled open one of her drawers and took out the device she built earlier, "Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High."

When he heard the name, Spike started growling. Twilight responded as she petted Spike, and pushed herself to her other desk with her chair, "I know you didn't like me going there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that rivalry nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin."

While Twilight explained her plan, Spike was trying to catch a ladybug. "That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent study program! WHOOAA!" Twilight continued before she leaned too far back on her chair and she fell backwards.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. As for who opened it, it was Cadence, the Dean of Crystal Prep. She had light grayish cerise skin, her eyes were iris purple, and her hair was moderate violet purple mixed with brilliant rose pink and pale gold streaks. She wore a Crystal Prep staff jacket with an arctic blue shirt, a golden necklace around her neck, a very light peacock blue skirt, and golden slippers on her feet. Cadence noticed Twilight on the floor with Spike licking her face again before she helped her up, "Twilight, you know the rules against pets."

"Well, Spike isn't a 'pet', Dean Cadence," Twilight responded while picking Spike up, "He's the focus on my research project: Human-Canine cohabitation, Effects and Implications."

"If you say so," Cadence responded as she took a piece of Spike's hair off Twilight's shoulder, "But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt."

"Why?" Twilight asked as she put Spike down.

"She wants to see you," Cadence answered.

Twilight was slightly excited, "Maybe she has news about my application to Everton."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Cadence told her while putting her hand on Twilight's shoulder, "Are you sure that's what you really want?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Twilight asked back, "A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects. What a dream come true."

"But there aren't any classrooms with other students," Cadence responded, "You'll be doing everything on your own."

"That is why it's called an 'Independent study program'," Twilight stated.

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all," Cadence explained, "Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself."

Twilight nervously gripped her bicep, "I guess."

"Meet you in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?" Cadence asked before leaving the room.

Twilight nodded yes until she turned to Spike, who was playing with his chew toy, "What's she so worried about? Everton is exactly what I need right now. It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep."

If it weren't obvious enough, Twilight also saw Everton as an opportunity to get away from the jerks that were the Crystal Prep students. So she left her lab to head to Cinch's office.

**(My Little Pony: Friendship Games (2015) song: What More is Out There?):**

Twilight: _I've walked through all these halls before._

_I've been in and out of every door. Ooh-whoa-oh._

_There's nothing in this school that I don't know._

She looked through the window of one of the classroom doors and saw the students inside working, right before Fleur de Lis popped up and closed the blinds on her. Twilight walked by the trophy display. Her hand slid slowly across the glass with reflection upon it.

_In every class, my grades' the best._

_The highest score on every test._

_I think that means it's time for me to go._

_I know there's more that's out there, and I just haven't found it yet!_

_I know there's more that's out there, another me I haven't met._

(Hehe, get it? Okay, back to the song).

Twilight was back in the more crowded part of the hall.

_This school is full of people, but still, I don't belong._

Everyone walking by Twilight looked at her strangely.

_They only dream of winning. Look at me like something's wrong._

_Maybe I'm better off alone._

_Will I find what I'm looking for if I just do it on my own?_

_I know there's more that's out there, something to fill this hole inside!_

Twilight walked up a staircase and looked out a window.

_I know there's more that's out there, and I'm not afraid to try!_

_There's only so much this school can offer, and I'm not saying that it's wrong._

She continued walking upstairs until she reached a giant circular hall with many entrances.

_But I know there's more that's out there, 'cause I've been searching all along!_

_Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls!_

_So much to learn, I can't see it all!_

_There's something out there calling me!_

_And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see!_

'_Cause I know there's more that's out there, another place, another way!_

_And I know there's more that's out there, and I'll find out someday!_

_I'll find out someday..._

**(Song ends)**

So Twilight opened the door to Principal Cinch's office, which was dark with only one light. Sounds pretty evil if you ask me.

Twilight approached the desk and sat down on the stool. Then the door behind her was closed by someone else; her older brother, Shining Armor. He had light gray skin, his hair was moderate sapphire blue with moderate cerulean and phthalo blue streaks, and his eyes were moderate cerulean blue. He wore a Crystal Prep student uniform with the emblem of a dark blue shield with a purple star on it and three small pinkish purple stars above it on his shirt.

"Shining Armor?" Twilight was a bit surprised, "Why's my brother here?"

"As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective," Cadence answered.

"Perspective on what?" Twilight asked.

That was when another voice spoke behind her, "Why, the Friendship Games, of course."

The chair behind the desk turned around, and the person sitting on it was the principal of Crystal Prep, Abacus Cinch. Her skin was light opalish gray, her hair was grayish magenta mixed with heliotrope and moderate fuchsia, and her eyes were grayish fuchsia. She wore a Crystal Prep principal outfit and she had dark pink glasses for her eyes.

"You competed in the games, did you not, Shining Armor?" Cinch asked.

Shining Armor was a bit distracted by Cadence. He blushed and cleared his throat before answering, "I did."

"And you happen to recall who won?" Cinch asked.

"Crystal Prep did," Shining responded with a laugh, "We always win."

"We always win," Cinch repeated as she stepped away from her desk.

"Why did you ask to see me?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses," Cinch walked to her own trophy display and took one to scrub it clean, "The important thing is that we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that reputation. MY reputation that is responsible for everything we have here; For everything you've done. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?"

Hold on. She says it doesn't matter if they lose, but then she says it does? This is just getting confusing. Twilight herself wasn't sure or honest for that matter, "I don't know. I guess."

"Oh, don't be modest. You're the best student this school has ever seen," Cinch told her as she got back into her chair, "What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete."

"In the Friendship Games?" Twilight asked as she fixed the position of her glasses.

"Look, Twily, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kinda a big thing," Shining told his little sister, "Plus, they could really use your help."

"It seems Canterlot High is going through something of a renaissance," Cinch said as she read a paper, "Test scores are up; grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This...CANNOT...HAPPEN!"

Why not? Uhh, whatever, back to the story. Twilight was about to come up with an excuse, "Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the games! My work here is very-"

"Ah, yes, your work," Cinch cut her off and requested, "Cadence, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?"

"Of course," Cadence answered as Shining Armor opened the door for her, and they both left.

"I understand you applied," Cinch said as she pulled out a folder containing Twilight's application and the contact info, "One of the advantages of having a reputation is having a certain amount of influence in such things. So let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved."

Before Twilight could grab it, Cinch pulled it away again, "Though, I suppose I could also have it… denied."

Hey, wait a second, THAT'S BLACKMAIL! A STUDENT GETTING BLACKMAILED BY HER OWN PRINCIPAL?! WHAT KIND OF WORLD DO THEY LIVE IN?! Sorry, just had to point that out. Twilight was incredibly nervous as Cinch continued, "What do you think I should do?"

**FanFiction story written by Sandstorm - Books based on the screenplay by Josh Haber**

**Co-written by BMG Studios and Darkhunter677**

**Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: Sega**

**My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

**OC: Strike created by Sandstorm (Youtube, DeviantArt, FanFiction)**

**OC: Specter created by Darkhunter677 (Youtube, FanFiction)**

**OC: Rainbine created by TheInvertedShadow (Youtube, DeviantArt)**

**References:**

**-Strike and Specter explaining how they got to the EG world and Strike's battle with Rainbine is inspired by The Flash season 2 when "Jay Garrick" tells team Flash about Zoom and Earth-2**

**-Annie Wilkes is a character from Stephen King's book "Misery", which funny enough was the inspiration for the Sonic Boom episode "The Biggest Fan"**

**-Flashback to when Sonic met Amy is from the events of Sonic CD**

**Flashback to when Amy met Sonia is a reference to a fan comic by Kjbionicle**

**Song: "CHS Rally Song" written by Josh Haber and Daniel Ingram for My Little Pony: Friendship Games (2015)**

**Song: "What More is Out There?" written by Josh Haber and Daniel Ingram for My Little Pony: Friendship Games (2015)**

**Written only for the reader's opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes to use concepts from my stories is allowed to do so as long as you ask and say where it originally came from.**


	3. Chapter 3

While the Mobians and the rest of the Rainbooms were talking with Strike and Specter, Sunset was in the library, trying to figure out how Equestrian Magic works on Earth. In fact, a few days prior, she tried using science to figure it out, and that just left her with messed up hair. She looked through a bunch of books and papers for research. She made a bunch of faces while thinking but couldn't find an answer. She groaned as she flew a page off the table and sighed with her head on it and hands on her head.

Sunset noticed her book next to her, and decided to write to Princess Twilight again.

"_Hey, Twilight, haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess. I could really use your advice right now. You see, I was given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS. Even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now, after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think like her magic might be...changing. It also might be the same case with Sonic since he grew wings too. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out, and I really don't want to let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this."_

After Sunset finished writing to Princess Twilight, a voice asked from behind, "Sunset, are you okay?"

Sunset turned and saw Sonic, Silver, Rarity, and Applejack, "Oh… yeah, just had to write to Princess Twilight about Rainbow's pony up from earlier."

"Sounds more like you're stressing out," Sonic said.

"How could I not?" Sunset asked with a tired tone, "I have to figure out how magic works or we forfeit."

"Oh, Sunset, Vice-Principal Luna only asked you to try your best," Rarity told her as she put her hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure she never meant to put any pressure on you."

"That's right," Applejack added, putting her hand on Sunset's other shoulder.

Sonic turned as he put his finger on his chin to think. But as he did, something caught his eye. He saw on one of the shelves between books some kind of small picture frame, and there was something on it that was catching his attention, "_Huh? What's that?"_

"Anyway, it's the end of the day. We should head home," Silver pointed out, "Whaddaya say, Sonic?"

Sonic didn't say anything. He had approached the shelf to see what it was in the picture frame. Applejack called out as she and the others looked concerned, "Uhh, Sonic? You alright?"

This time, Sonic responded, "Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. I was… I was thinking."

"About your home?" Rarity asked.

Sonic shook his head, "No…Well, sorta. But…"

Sonic turned his head back to the picture frame and reached in to see what it was. When Silver and girls saw the frame, they were confused. "Hey, how long has that been in there?" Applejack asked.

Sonic pulled out the frame and took a look at it. And when he did, he gasped as his eyes were wide open with wonder. Behind the glass inside of the picture frame… was a photo of himself as a young Mobian hedgehog; his younger self. But he wasn't alone in the picture. There were also his siblings, his mother, his uncle, and three other Mobian creatures with them; a female rabbit, a male walrus and a male coyote.

As Sonic continued to stare at the photo, small tears began to form in his eyes but he smiled, "I… I haven't seen this photo in years. How did this get here?"

Rarity asked, "What is it, darling?"

When Sunset saw the photo herself, she gasped, "Sonic… is that… you?"

Sonic let out a small chuckle, "Yeah… it is. With my family… and my very first friends."

Silver flexed an eyebrow, "Very first friends? What do you mean?"

Sonic answered softly and slowly, "I… I remember that day. The day I met them for the first time. When I was about five…"

As Sonic started thinking deeper, it seemed like everything was starting to turn white. After a few seconds, Sonic opened his eyes. It was when he was a really young kid (Classic Sonic). He was sitting on a bench looking out at the view of a river with a waterfall coming out from a hill in the distance.

Sonic's present voice spoke while this memory flowed, "_My home, the one where I was born was Mobotropolis. One of the most special places on Mobius. A place where many species lived together, even some of the rare kinds. Probably the kind of place you would never want to leave. It was also my mother's kingdom."_

Sonic looked around Mobotropolis and saw Mobian citizens walking around, talking to each other, enjoying a nice hot lunch, and even some children were playing around in the park. He scratched his head as he thought to himself. But he didn't say anything; not even quietly to himself. That was when he heard a voice, "Ah, there you are, Sonic."

Sonic turned to see where the voice was coming from. It was a middle aged hedgehog with light blue fur, bushy white eyebrows, and a white mustache. It was his Uncle, Sir. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog, "Your mother wants you home. We have something there that might help you express yourself."

Sonic flexed an eyebrow. His Uncle grabbed his hand and walked with him, "Come on, Sonny-Boy. Let's go."

Sonic scratched his head out of curiosity. His present voice came again, "_I was somewhat like most other people back then. I pretty much minded my own business. But I had no idea that it was going to be one of the happiest days of my life."_

Sonic and Chuck walked their way through the city to Queen Aleena's castle. Some Mobians were driving by in advanced hover vehicles. In the throne room, Aleena was sitting in her throne with Sonia and Manic. They both seemed to be curious as well about what was going on. "What exactly is this about, Mommy?" Sonia asked.

Aleena patted Sonia on her head, "Shh, you'll find out soon, sweetie."

That was when Aleena and her children heard the voice of Chuck, "I have him right here, Aleena."

Aleena looked to see Chuck and Sonic entering the room and she smiled when she saw Sonic, "Aw, there's my sweet blue boy."

Sonic and Aleena approached each other into a hug. Aleena held Sonic in her arms as she asked, "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked for you to be here, son?"

Sonic nodded. Aleena chuckled as she put Sonic down and took his hand, "Come along. I've got something to show you."

Sonic and Aleena walked to another room. Aleena opened the doors and when Sonic looked inside, he looked kind of surprised to see what was there, or rather WHO was there. There were three young kids in there chatting with each other; the same rabbit, walrus and coyote from the photo.

Aleena called out, "Hello, children. He's here."

The rabbit was the first one to approach Sonic and spoke in a Southern accent, "Hi there!"

Sonic was a bit shy and hid behind his mother's leg. Aleena lowered herself to her knees, "It's okay, Sonic. They won't hurt you. Kids, how about you introduce yourselves to my son, please?"

"Sure thing," said the walrus as he approached Sonic, "My name's Rotor."

The rabbit gave a smile with a wink, "Ah'm Bunnie."

The coyote gave a respective bow to Sonic as he spoke in a French accent, "Ze name is Antoine. Antoine D'Coolette."

Aleena gave Sonic a gentle push from behind, "Go on, sweetheart. Say 'hello'."

Sonic opened his mouth slightly, "H…he ...hello?"

Sonic himself was surprised to hear his voice for the first time in his life. He then quickly covered his mouth, now feeling really shy to speak again.

"Hey, why so shy?" Bunnie asked.

Sonic approached Bunny and whispered, "They're always watching me."

"_Hold on a second,"_ Rarity interrupted with surprise in her voice, "_You didn't say your first word until you were five?_"

"_Just let me tell the story,_" present day Sonic said.

Aleena was able to hear what he said, "Oh. Perhaps if it helps, son, why don't you and these kids all go and talk about it outside? I'll guide you."

Sonic, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor all sat outside in the backyard. They all sat in a circle. Rotor asked, "So… Sonic, is it? What was it that you said to us?"

Sonic found it really hard to speak, but he put his effort into it, "Umm… everyone in this kingdom is always watching my family. I-I've always been t-too scared to say anything. I didn't know what to tell them."

Bunnie chuckled as she put her arm around Sonic's shoulder, "Oh, sugar-hog, if ya think yer the only one who feels that way, ask Antoine here."

Sonic's cheeks started to look slightly pink as he looked a bit uncomfortable with Bunnie doing what she just did. He then quickly snapped back to his senses as he shook his head, "Uh, s-sorry, what? A… Antoine?"

"Zat is correct," he replied, "What Bunnie says is true. I myself can be shy at times. But, where zere is fear, zere is also courage deep inside."

"Well, that's cool," Sonic said.

Rotor raised his hand, "If you're wondering why I'm here since I am a walrus and should be somewhere in the north or south, I've had some different interests than my kind usually does. So that's why I came here."

"Okay, I getcha," Sonic responded.

Aleena stood inside the doorway watching the children chat with each other. A smile could be seen on her face. Sonic's present voice spoke once more as his past self and the others continued to chat, "_Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor… heh, they were unlike the people in Mobotropolis. They were very open and kind. We got to know each other so quickly. It was like we were destined to be best friends. Bunnie, she was very kind-hearted and sweet. Rotor, quite a bit a nerd, heheh, but a genius for his age, like Tails. Antoine, he was quite a shy guy himself, but he was fairly kind too."_

Sonic got up and asked the group, "You guys want to see something really neat?"

The others nodded yes in interest. Sonic's legs started moving really fast to the point where they formed a figure 8, and he ran up the nearest wall. He jumped off and did a bunch of flips and spinning tricks. He did a perfect landing and bowed. Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor all clapped as they were impressed. Rotor replied, "That IS really neat."

"When'd y'all learn to do that?" Bunnie asked.

Sonic chuckled as he stretched his arm out, "Honestly, I don't know. I was born with this super speed. My Uncle Chuck told me that my Dad passed it on to me, but I never knew him. And since we've discovered my powers, we've had to figure out how I could keep it at bay until I would be old enough to use it more."

Aleena stepped out of the doorway and checked on them, "Having fun, Sonic?"

Sonic jumped to his mother and gave her a hug, "Way past. Thank you, Mom."

"Of course, sweetie," Aleena responded, hugging Sonic back, "Momma knows best."

Sunset's voice was then heard, "_Wow, I can't ever imagine something like that ever happening to me. You must've felt so lucky to meet them, Sonic."_

Sonic's present voice replied, "_Yeah, I was. I could never feel any happier than I did that one day. It was everything I could have dreamed of having. Friends who understood me."_

Sonic's voice then began to sound sad, "_I had everything I could ever want then. Until… that moment. That one __**dark**_ _moment… when I… lost everything."_

A few weeks later in the past, Sonic waved goodbye to Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor as he went up the stairs to his mother's castle, "Bye, guys! See you again soon!"

"See ya, sugar-hog," Bunnie said.

As the three kids walked away, in the sky far in the background, a massive airship was emerging from dark clouds with lightning flashing out.

Sonic made it through the hallway to the throne room, "I'm home! Hey, Uncle Chuck."

Chuck was standing next to an open doorway. He chuckled to Sonic as he pointed his thumb out the doorway, "Heya, Sonny. Your mother's on the balcony upstairs with your brother and sister."

"Thanks, Unc," Sonic said before running.

Sonic walked out the doorway to see his mother and siblings looking out at the city from the balcony. Aleena turned and saw Sonic arrive. "Welcome home, Sonic," Aleena said as she bent down to hug her son.

Sonic smiled as he hugged his mother back, "Hey, Mom."

Manic came over to his brother to give him a noogie, "How was your playdate, bro?"

Sonic chuckled, "Awesome as usual."

Aleena smiled, "I'm so glad you've taken the chance to know them, Sonic. As it's important to have friends in your life."

Sonic smiled back at his mother. Just then, Sonia spoke out as she pointed up ahead, "Uh, Mommy, guys, what's that thing coming towards us?"

The hedgehog family looked and saw the airship was coming towards the balcony. The civilians below watched in surprise to see the ship coming down and they all looked nervous about what was going on. They talked to each other trying to figure out what this was about. A pair of royal guards made it up to the balcony. Aleena spoke as she held her arm out, "Children, get behind me."

The hedgehog siblings stood behind Aleena's leg as they watched the airship approach. The airship stopped lowering itself to the balcony before slowly turning to the left. Once its side was shown, a round-shaped door slowly opened up, and a familiar looking round-shaped vehicle hovered out of it towards the balcony. When Aleena saw who was piloting the vehicle, she looked greatly surprised. Floating down came Dr. Eggman, who looked different back then as well. His body was much rounder, and he wore a red shirt, a short yellow cape, and black rubber pants with two white buttons on them.

Aleena whispered to herself, "Julian…"

Eggman gently pulled on his long, messy mustache as he made a small bow to Aleena, "Your majesty. I do apologize for the intrusion on your moment with your children. I have arrived to make a simple announcement."

Eggman tapped a button on his computer pad, and a microphone came out from inside. He tapped the microphone to make a feedback noise, catching everyone's attention. Once everyone was looking at the ship, Eggman spoke into the microphone, "Good evening, citizens and members of the royal coard. I would like to present to you and welcome you to the capital of my new kingdom… Robotropolis!"

The citizens all looked at each other in confusion, "ROBO-tropolis?"

Sonic took a quick look at Eggman, and then he made a joke to his siblings, "Hey, guys, look, it's a giant talking egg."

Manic covered his mouth as he couldn't help but chuckle at the joke. Sonia, on the other hand, looked a little scared, "Um, Sonic, I don't really think we should-"

Sonic stepped out from behind his mother and spoke to Eggman out loud, "Hey, fatty! Who are you, and what do you think you're doing?!"

Eggman's attention was caught almost immediately, "What was that?!"

Aleena grabbed Sonic and held him in her arms, "Sonic!"

Eggman looked at Sonic sternly, "Little brat! I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik! And I have come to dethrone Queen Aleena and rebuilt Mobius into my own robot kingdom!"

The royal guards slightly bent their heads at Eggman's threat. Sonic replied to Eggman, "Hey, you can't talk to me or my Mom like that!"

Aleena kept Sonic back as she kept her guard up, "Julian? What is the meaning of this? What are you doing here, entering my kingdom like this?"

"I'm afraid that the name is no longer Julian, your majesty," Eggman answered, "Now, out of respect for you, I will let this behaviour of your son pass just this once. How about I make this simple. Surrender your kingdom to me without resistance, and I'll let you and your family live with mercy."

"You and what army, Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"'Eggman'? Good one, bro," Manic responded with a chuckle.

Eggman's cheeks puffed out at that. Aleena called out, "Children, that's enough! Mommy is handling this!"

Eggman only sighed, "Oh, well. At least I tried. Allow me to demonstrate my overwhelming power against you, your Majesty."

Aleena flexed an eyebrow at Eggman, "And just how do you believe you can do that, Doctor?"

Eggman smirked, "I'll show you."

Eggman snapped his fingers, and then all of a sudden, a whole bunch of other airships decloaked from thin air all over the place. The airships had high-tech guns pointing down at the city. The citizens gasped in shock right before Eggman swung his arm out as he shouted, "Open fire!"

At that moment, the airships' guns began firing lasers down onto the city. The citizens all started screaming in fear and running away. The airships' bottom parts opened up, and badniks and swatbots were deployed. Once they landed on the ground and in the buildings, they began firing electric blasts at civilians and laser blasts at buildings. Civilians that were hit by the electric blasts started getting electrocuted before some swatbots would grab them and carry them back up to the main airship.

Sonic, his siblings and Aleena were all frightened by Eggman's actions. Aleena yelled at Eggman, "Julian, stop this senseless violence!"

Eggman put his hands behind his back as he replied, "The only senseless violence I'm about to commit is the demise of you and your family, Aleena. I had planned on having you by my side, but I've decided to change my mind instead."

Suddenly, there were swatbots and badniks below the balcony and they all started firing at it. The supports got hit and started to crack and break. The hedgehog family ran back into the castle before the balcony collapsed. But after they were inside, the ceiling was getting punched and kicked open from outside the roof. Swatbots and badniks jumped inside and aimed to fire, but the royal guards slammed their spears on the floor, and an energy barrier covered them and the family. Some of the blasts from the swatbots and badniks bounced off the barrier and went back at them.

Aleena quickly spoke to her guards as they lowered the barrier, "Guards, we have no choice. We must prepare the Fallout Protocol!"

The guards nodded in response, "Yes, your majesty. We'll clear a path for you and your family."

As Aleena and her children ran outside to the stairs, they could see the carnage and chaos unfold before their eyes. Seeing the civilians get hurt and captured while the robots destroyed the buildings.

Sonic was incredibly scared, "What's happening?!"

"Why is that man attacking everyone?!" Sonia cried.

"Just hold on to me, children!" Aleena told them, "I'll explain everything once we reach safer grounds!"

Soon, Chuck arrived in an advanced motorbike with a sidecar, "Quickly, Aleena! Get in! We must get to cover!"

Aleena and her children climbed into the sidecar. Sonic then realized, "Wait! Uncle Chuck, my friends! They might be in danger!"

Chuck turned to Sonic as he started driving the motorbike, "If we see them, we'll take them with us!"

As Chuck drove the motorbike down the street, Sonic tugged at his mother's dress, "Mom, who is that man?"

Aleena told how she knew Eggman, "He was Julian Kintobor when I knew him, though it turned out his real last name is Robotnik. Years ago when we met, he told me he was from another planet..."

Meanwhile, Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine were running for their lives from badniks. Moto Bugs and Buzz Bombers were right on their tail. One Buzz Bomber flew straight at Rotor, but Rotor quickly grabbed a piece of a drainage pipe and whacked it in the head, knocking it off. A Moto Bug drove up right behind Antoine, and Antoine screamed in fear as he ran as fast as he could, "AAAHHH! I don't want to die! Ziz is not how I want my day to end!"

Bunnie quickly kicked the Moto Bug away from Antoine. As the group continued to run from the badniks, a large piece of a building near them suddenly cracked and began falling down. Bunnie looked up and saw the piece coming down, "(GASP!) Guys, look out!"

Bunnie quickly pushed Rotor and Antoine forward right before the piece collapsed right onto her with smoke bursting out and the sound of her screaming in pain. The badniks behind them were all suddenly all crushed by other pieces of buildings falling apart. Little animals that were captured inside them all popped out and started running away in fear.

When the dust cleared from the crash, Rotor and Antoine gasped at the next thing they saw.

Back to the family, Chuck drove the motorbike side to side dodging swatbot blasts. Aleena held onto her children tightly to keep them safe. As Sonic continued to get worried, he suddenly saw something that made him gasp in horror. He saw Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor nearby with the large piece of the building. The piece had fallen onto Bunnie's legs, and she was screaming from the pain.

Sonic quickly jumped out of Aleena's arms and ran to help his friends. Aleena gasped, "Sonic! Where are you going?!"

Bunnie groaned and cried in immense pain from the rock crushing her legs, "HELP! PLEASE! MAH LEGS HURT! AAAAHH!"

Antoine and Rotor tried their hardest to lift the rock up, but it was too heavy. Rotor then saw Sonic coming as quickly as he could. Sonic quickly came over, "Guys! I'm here!"

Bunnie cried more as she couldn't stand the pain, "Sonic! Please help me! Ah can't move!"

Sonic joined in to help Antoine and Rotor get the rock off. Antoine called out, "On ze count of three, boys! One, two, three!"

Sonic, Antoine and Rotor grunted as they lifted the rock as hard as they desperately could. The rock was slightly lifted off, but just enough for Bunnie to use her arms to move. But just as she got herself free, another rock fell from a broken building and landed right on Bunnie's left arm. Bunnie screamed in even more pain, "**AAAAAAHHH!"**

Sonic, Antoine and Rotor gasped in horror, "BUNNIE!"

Sonic and his friends then heard Uncle Chuck, Aleena, Sonia and Manic coming. Chuck helped lift the rock off of Bunnie's arm and held her up, "Hang in there, Bunnie! We'll get you help! Kids, come on!"

Chuck, Aleena and the kids went to get on the motorbike when suddenly, BOOM! The motorbike had been blasted into pieces and swatbots surrounded the group. The kids were all scared. "We're trapped!" Antoine said.

"We're doomed!" Rotor said.

Chuck reached into his work jacket's pockets and pulled out a pair of small devices. He took one in his hand and yelled, "Hey, bot! Say cheese!"

Chuck threw the device at one of the swatbots, and it sparked out electricity as it's programs were scrambled and it fell to the ground. Chuck then threw more of his scrambling devices at the swatbots to clear a path.

"Let's go, everyone!" Aleena said.

Just as everyone began to move, an explosion went off behind them causing them to scatter. Antoine and Rotor were blasted right into a wall so hard, they hit their heads and went unconscious on the ground. Bunnie landed behind a pile of broken buildings. Sonic landed on top of a scrambled swatbot and the rest of his family were knocked over a blockage. One of the broken swatbot's blasters somehow fired off into the sky.

Up above in the sky, a large battleship flew above with Eggman in the bridge watching and enjoying the carnage. He rubbed his hands together as he chuckled, "If only this was done a long time ago. Now with my brand new tool in my hands, the people of Mobius will become my army! Hehahahaha!"

Little did Eggman know that the blast from the broken swatbot was heading straight for the ship. It hit the side of the ship, leaving a hole it while making the ship move from the damage. Eggman got knocked over, "Gah!"

Then something large and round fell out of the hole in the ship and started to fall down to the ground. It looked like a high-tech pod. Bunnie groaned as she tried to use her one arm to move, but a pair of swatbots surrounded her. Sonic groaned as he got up, and gasped as he saw Bunnie in trouble.

"Sonic, help!" Bunnie yelled as the swatbots prepared to fire upon her.

Above Bunnie was the strange pod that fell from the ship. Right as the swatbots were about to fire, the pod crashed right on top of Bunnie and let out an electric wave of energy. Bunnie, the swatbots, Antoine and Rotor were all engulfed in it.

Sonic reached his arm out, "Bunnie! Antoine! Rotor! NOOOO!"

Sonic was then blown away from the aftershock of the blast. He landed in a broken wall of a shop. More swatbots approached Sonic and aimed their guns at him after he landed. Sonic, however, was filled with anger, "How could you? HOW COULD YOU?!"

This was the moment that Sonic had really begun tapping into his powers. His legs started moving really fast, and then he started dashing at the swatbots. He then jumped up and swung his fist at one of them right in the head. The blow landed, and the head was knocked right off. Another swatbot fired at Sonic, but Sonic managed to move side to side, making it confused right before he kicked its leg, knocking it down. More Moto Bugs charged at Sonic, but he jumped on each of their heads, breaking them, and he saw tiny animals coming out of them.

Then another swatbot whacked Sonic right in the face, knocking him down. Sonic groaned in pain as he struggled to get up. The rest of the swatbot squad aimed their guns preparing to take his life, but then… BANG! BANG! BANG! A bunch of lasers were fired upon them, destroying them. It was Chuck with an enhanced blaster, and he quickly came to Sonic and carried him.

Sonic was surprised, "Uncle Chuck!"

"Let's get you outta here, Sonny-boy!" Chuck said.

But he was stopped by another swatbot, "Citizen, give me the child."

"Not gonna happen," Chuck responded as he put Sonic down, "Run, Sonic, run!"

"But Uncle Chuck, I can't leave you!" Sonic argued with tears.

Chuck fired his blaster at the swatbot, "There's no time to argue! Get back to your family! They're just beyond the blockade! Use your speed and run! NOW!"

Sonic ran away with tears in his eyes. Right as Chuck turned back to fire at more swatbots, one swatbot appeared right in front of him. It knocked the blaster out of his hands before punching him in the jaw and knocking him unconscious.

Eggman watched from his screen as he saw Chuck being taken away, "Ah, yes. The boy's dearest uncle will be the perfect first test subject for my roboticizer. Hehehehe… hahahahaha-"

A swatbot interrupted Eggman, "There is one problem with that, sir. There is an open and damaged spot on the ship, and the roboticizer had fallen out."

Eggman stood there completely frozen to hear this and his mustache went droopy, then he shook his head to get out of his trance, "Ugh, forget it. It was only a prototype anyway. I can build my own, thanks to the files I've collected."

Once Sonic's mind was back in the present, he sighed as a tear slid down his face, "After that day, I never saw my Uncle or my very first friends ever again. The Fallout Protocol had failed and we weren't able to make it to our planned safehouse. I stayed in hiding with my family for a few weeks until I ran away and travelled to South Island. That was where Eggman's base was located, and after I destroyed it, we rebuilt our kingdom. About a year later, I met Tails on Westside Island, where I faced Eggman for a second time. Then I decided to lay low after helping Knuckles get the Master Emerald back to Angel Island, but while I loved my new friends, things weren't the same for me without my old friends or Uncle Chuck."

Sunset, Rarity, and Applejack were all shocked to hear this. Even Silver himself was greatly surprised as he never heard this story before. Sunset walked up to Sonic and pulled him into a strong friendship hug with great sadness in her voice, "Oh, Sonic… I'm so sorry."

Sonic's tears went down his face as he hugged Sunset back. The girls all formed their own tears as they found this sad memory really painful. Sonic sighed again as he wiped his tears away, "On the bright side, we finally managed to drive him away and bring peace back in our kingdom. Mom wanted to make sure that Sonia, Manic and I would lead well and be prepared for in case Eggman ever came back. But…"

Sonic then started remembering possibly one of the most heartbreaking moments of his life. Outside the castle, Aleena was speaking to her citizens about courage, "Citizens of Mobotropolis, we all have an enemy that has given us fear for the past years. We had lost hope as we were outmatched. But we've learned from my dear children that strength doesn't come from numbers."

Sonic, Manic and Sonia all stepped up next to their mother. Aleena continued, "They have helped everyone that they could gain the courage to fight Dr. Robotnik and drive him away from our home. But this may not be the end. As we've seen how dangerous Robotnik is, it is very likely that he will attempt to return. But we will not let ourselves get taken again! We will stand strong, and we will be ready!"

All the citizens started cheering at their queen as they believed in her. Shortly after the speech, Aleena and her children were in the throne room. Aleena made some arrangements with some guards as her children waited.

Once she was done, Aleena spoke to her children, "All right, you three. It's time for you to get your crowns on."

Sonia and Manic were both feeling pretty excited for this moment, but Sonic didn't seem to feel the same way. He thought about all the fights he had with Eggman, and he knew how dangerous he really was. He looked over and saw Tails and Knuckles, and thought about how well they fought together.

"What's the matter, bro?" Manic asked.

"I…I can't," Sonic answered, quietly.

"Can't what?" Sonia asked.

"I can't do this!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone who was in the room had their attention caught by Sonic's shouting. Aleena was concerned, "Sonic? Whatever are you saying?"

"Look, Mom, I can't be the ruler you want me to be, and protect Mobius from Eggman at the same time," Sonic answered.

Everyone around was completely shocked to hear this. Manic was the first to complain, "Bro, are you nuts?!"

"What do you expect to do, Sonic!?" Sonia yelled, "Go out and fight him yourself?!"

"That's the idea," Sonic said, "But I'm not on my own. I have Tails by my side. Even Knuckles when he has the time. After losing Uncle Chuck, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor, I knew I wasn't suited for this."

Aleena approached Sonic, got on her knees, and put her hands on his shoulders, "Sonic… Why would you do this? Don't you want to be with your family?"

"Of course I do, Mom," Sonic answered, "But if I don't do something to stop Eggman once and for all, I won't have a family to come back to."

Aleena closed her eyes as she thought about it, and then she replied, "Do whatever it takes to stop him."

Manic and Sonia were shocked to see their mom letting Sonic do this, "Mom! You can't be serious!"

"I'm not letting what concerns Sonic leave him, and I'm not forcing him," Aleena said, "This is his decision."

Sonic then pulled Aleena right into a strong, caring family hug. Aleena's eyes formed tears as she hugged Sonic back. Sonia and Manic then came and joined in the hug.

Once the family broke the hug, Aleena spoke as he touched Sonic's medallion, "Please, Sonic. Promise me. Promise me that you will never let this go. Always keep it with you to remember us, no matter what."

"I will," Sonic responded with tears running down his face, "I promise."

Aleena then placed a goodbye kiss on Sonic's forehead before she said to Tails and Knuckles, "Please don't let anything happen to him."

Knuckles gave a solute, "You have our word."

"We'll have his back," Tails added.

Sonic then walked to his friends, "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Sonic and his friends then dashed out of the castle. He looked back at the castle with even more tears but turned to see the road ahead. In the present day, Sonic now shed more tears remembering how much it hurt to say goodbye to his family. Sunset put her hand on Sonic's shoulder, "Come on. We should all go home. It's going to get dark soon."

The group left the library and headed to the front, where the others were waiting. "There they are," Tails called out.

Rainbow noticed the tear stains on Sonic's face, "Sonic, what's the matter?"

Silver spoke for Sonic, "He just told us about his childhood. When he made friends with some other kids, and how it all began."

Manic and Sonia were able to easily understand how their brother felt. Sonic then held out the picture, "It all came back to me when I found this in the library."

Manic and Sonia were surprised to see their old photo. Sonia held the photo as she and Manic looked at it. Sonia shed a tear as she spoke quietly, "Oh, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor…"

Manic turned back to Sonic, "I don't understand, Sonic. How did you find this?"

Sonic wiped his tear stains from his face, "I found it hidden on a shelf in the library. But… I have no idea how it even came here on Earth."

Fluttershy took a look at the photo, "Were these your friends?"

Sonic nodded, "Three of the best friends I could ever have in my life. But they're gone."

Sunset then took notice that Strike there as well, "Strike? What are you doing back?"

"I was just in some thought myself," Strike replied, "About what could happen. And also about how Specter and I could get back. But I think it's best that we leave that for tomorrow. Seems like everyone's had a pretty rough time these past few days."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Sonia then had an idea as she came to Strike and whispered something into his ear, to which he nodded with a smirk, "Sure thing."

Later, as everyone went home to rest, Sonic, Rainbow and Sonia were in Rainbow's house in the living room. They were expecting Strike, but they hadn't seen him in the last seven minutes.

Rainbow asked, "Where could Strike be?"

Sonia sat down on the couch, "He should be here any second. I sent him out for-"

At that very second, Strike whooshed right into the room with three large boxes and a couple small boxes of, "Pizza and wedges!"

Sonic stood up excited, "Oh, yes!"

"Where'd you get it? Canterlot City?" Rainbow asked.

Strike placed the boxes down on the table, "Yep, supposedly the best in the city."

Sonic took a few slices of pepperoni pizza and some crispy wedges, "Oh, man, all this sadness over what happened these past two days has made me hungry. Come to papa!"

Strike chuckled, "Yeah, Sonia and I figured that some food could help you feel better."

Sonic also poured some ketchup on his and his friends' plates, "You figured right."

"So, now that we're back and settling down for the night, what do you suppose we do about the Friendship Games?" Strike asked.

Sonic took a bite of one of his pizza slices, "Sunset's taking the task of keeping magic out of the games while we keep the Chaos Emeralds here. As Vice-Principal Luna told us, we don't want anything to cause us to forfeit."

"Understandable," Strike replied.

"What about you, Strike?" Sonia asked as she took a drink of water.

"I'm going to do some work on how we can locate a breach that could send us home," Strike said, "My theory is that there's either just one somewhere, or there could be multiple portals scattered throughout the city."

"Well, best of luck getting home," Rainbow said, "I'm just happy Sonic has this world as a home."

"_You're_ my home," Sonic replied before leaning his head on Rainbow's shoulder.

However, the moment was interrupted by the sound of a door being unlocked. "We're home!" yelled the voices of a grown man and woman.

Sonic, Sonia, and Strike all looked surprised and confused while Rainbow knew who the voices belonged to, "That sounds like-"

The man had short rainbow hair, amber eyes, greyish blue skin, and a bit of facial hair. He wore a green buttoned up shirt over a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes. The woman had short light scarlet-orange hair, cerise eyes, and cornflower blue skin. She wore a gold yellow jacket over a white shirt, lapis blue pants and shamrock green shoes.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Rainbow was shocked with Sonic, Strike, and Sonia being surprised at what she said, "What are you two doing here?! I thought you two were gonna be out of town for the Friendship games."

"Our business trip got cancelled, so we had to take a taxi back," Rainbow's dad said, "Hope we left enough food for you."

"You only left yesterday," Rainbow responded with an annoyed look on her face, "And you left more than enough."

"We just didn't want you to..." Rainbow's mom was about to say something until she saw Sonic. She and Rainbow's dad had wide smiles at the sight of Sonic.

Sonic looked completely scared of the smiles from Rainbow's parents. They excitedly rushed over to Sonic and gave him a huge hug, "HEY!"

"Oh my goodness, it's really him!" Rainbow's mom screamed with cheer.

"He's as cool as she described him!" Rainbow's dad also screamed.

Strike and Sonia had awkward looks on their faces as they looked at each other confused. Clearly, they had no clue what was going on. Sonic gasped as he tried to break free from the hug, "Cut it out, I can't breathe!"

Rainbow finally broke the hug that her parents were giving Sonic. Once free from the tight grip, Sonic started breathing heavily. Rainbow then introduced them, "(SIGH) Sonic, these are my parents; Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles."

Sonic stretched his back to remove the pain, "Nice to meet you."

"And who are these two?" Windy asked.

"I'm his sister," Sonia answered.

"I'm just a friend from… somewhere else," Strike said.

"We've heard so much about you!" Windy told Sonic.

"And we're so happy to have you here!" Bow said.

"Thanks, Mr. Hothoof," Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't need to be formal with me or my husband," Windy said.

"She's right! Some day in the future, you're gonna marry our daughter and become our son in-law!" Bow told him, being way too excited, "So, please, call me 'Dad'!"

Sonic felt super awkward given how he never knew his own father, as well as the expectations of the future the parents just mentioned, "No problem… Dad."

Rainbow groaned and facepalmed from the embarrassment while Strike and Sonia just looked at each other and shrugged. Later that night, Sonic and Rainbow were back in Rainbow's bedroom and they were about to head to bed. Sonic had brought the old photo of himself with his friends and family and put it on the desk.

Rainbow took a look at the photo before she asked her boyfriend, "Sonic, do, um… do you think you'll be okay now that you've found the photo of you with your family and old friends?"

Sonic stayed silent for a second before he answered with a sigh, "I'm not too sure, Dashie. It brings back special memories and horrible memories at the same time. If it hadn't been for Eggman all those years ago, I wouldn't be who and what I am today. And well, to be honest, this life that I've had for so long back on Mobius, it wasn't the life that I asked for."

Rainbow could tell that Sonic was being very honest with these words. She pulled him into a strong hug with a tear sliding down her face. Sonic hugged her back with a small whimper coming through. Rainbow held him close to her as she also began to rub his head to help him calm down, "Shh…"

Momentarily after a long hug, Sonic laid down in his sleeping bag and Rainbow was happy to tuck him in. She even gave him an extra blanket to help him stay warm, "Goodnight, Sonic."

Rainbow gave Sonic a small kiss on his forehead before she went to her bed. "Goodnight, Dashie," Sonic replied.

As Sonic began to fall asleep, he took one last look at the old photo before he dozed off. When he did, everything around was starting to look bright again, he was now starting to remember something else. At this point in time in Sonic's memories, it had been only a few weeks since Eggman's attack on Mobotropolis, and many various locations of Mobius had fallen into Eggman's control. Eggman was in his lab eating a sandwich while watching a screen that showed Mobians getting roboticized.

Eggman just took another bite of his sandwich as he chuckled, "Ahh, it's so wonderful seeing how such a world like this could fall so easily into my brilliance."

At that moment, a swatbot approached Eggman from the door, "Sir, we have located the fugitive known as Sonic. He is headed towards South Island."

"One of Aleena's brats?!" Eggman turned around in his seat, "So, the boy is either coming to face me alone, or he's just so broken he doesn't realize he's running into a trap."

"Sir, South Island currently has no swatbots, only badniks," The swatbot warned.

"No matter, they should be enough to take care of him," Eggman was overconfident, "By the way, how is the search for the remaining six Chaos Emeralds going?"

"Badniks have detected power from the Green Hill, Marble, Spring Yard, Labrinth, and Starlight zones on South Island," the swatbot answered, "There have also been detections of massive power here in Scrap Brain."

"Excellent. Hohohohohohoho!" Eggman laughed maniacally and held the light blue Chaos Emerald in his hand.

Somewhere far out in the middle of the ocean of Mobius before it was destroyed, South Island was a peaceful island with many small animals that lived there and much of it had similar plant life. This part of the island is what Sonic would know as the Green Hill zone. The beach was peaceful and quiet with only the sounds of seagulls and the waves of the water coming onto the land. That was until a certain energetic blue blur went rushing down from across the water and running onto the land, causing the seagulls to fly away in alarm.

Young Sonic ran up and down the hills constantly, possibly having a serious mental breakdown. Many of the animals were getting startled by Sonic running past them back and forth at extreme speeds. Up in the forest, there was a small pair of three small houses built out of wood in trees, and the house in the middle was having its door open from the inside; someone or something was noticing him.

Sonic continued to run all over the place until he accidentally ran into a tree. He hit his head so hard against the tree that he accidentally knocked himself out and landed on the ground. He had a pair of very worn-out shoes that had a bit of smoke coming from the bottom. As Sonic looked like he was helpless, a shadow went over him in the sunlight; the shadow of an owl.

A little while later, Sonic quietly moaned as he began to wake up. He found himself sitting on a bed with a cold pack on his forehead. He could see the sunlight slightly shining through the roof of the house he was sitting in.

Sonic tried to sit up, but he groaned as he felt a pain in his head, "Ooooowww…"

That was when a female voice spoke nearby, "Easy there, Sonic. You hit your head really hard."

Sonic turned his head to see a female anthropomorphic owl. The owl had purple and mottled brown fur with white fur on her face, a black beak, Aegean blue eyes, and she even wore bright gold armour. Sonic groaned as he held his head, "Wha…? Who… who are you? How do you know my name?"

The owl approached Sonic and she handed him a cup of water, "My name is Longclaw, and I'm a friend of your parents. I've been hearing about the horrors that Dr. Robotnik had done to Mobotropolis. I just received a letter from your mother sometime before you arrived. She told me you ran away."

"Wait, you're not gonna send me home, are you?" Sonic asked, a bit scared.

"Not right now, I'm not," Longclaw answered, "Not while Robotnik is spreading chaos across the country. I used to be your father's caretaker years ago when he was about your age. That also goes for your uncle."

Sonic looked surprised, "You knew my father?"

"Indeed," Longclaw said, "He was like a brother to me. We worked together on many occasions for years. It's really unfortunate that your father left after you were born."

"Yeah," Sonic replied, "I never even got a chance to see him."

"It's a good thing that I found you," Longclaw said, "Robotnik's machines have started swarming the beaches of South Island. But luckily, the forest is very full of trees and he doesn't think there are many animals here."

Sonic crossed his arms, "Robotnik. He took Uncle Chuck, and turned the kingdom into a robot madhouse..."

Longclaw used Sonic's statement to ask, "That reminds me, what is the young prince doing on this island?"

"I came here so I can stop that egghead from hurting others and turning them into robots!" Sonic answered, angrily.

Longclaw's expression showed that she wasn't with Sonic's idea, "Sonic, you're only a child. And if anything, these extraordinary powers you have, Robotnik could not only hurt you, but he could experiment on you and take your powers to use in his machines."

Sonic jumped out of the bed and jogged in place, "He won't be able to catch or experiment on me. I'm too fast for him!"

Longclaw could tell that something else was bothering him, "From what I'm hearing that's coming from you, it sounds like Robotnik has done something that has scarred you emotionally."

Sonic stopped jogging, "I... Well..."

Longclaw put her wing around Sonic's shoulder and guided him back to the bed so that they could both have a seat, "I think I know what it is that's bothering you. You had some very close friends, and you lost them when Robotnik attacked. Is that what's making you this upset?"

Sonic looked at Longclaw, slightly upset, "That sums it up pretty well."

Longclaw took a moment to think, before she replied, "Then I think that any other time couldn't have been better than now for you to find me."

"How so?" Sonic asked.

Longclaw walked over to a desk and reached underneath to pull out a small box. She held it in her wings as she turned back to Sonic, "Before your father left, he told me that he made these for you to use when you had discovered your powers and asked me to give them to you when you found me here on South Island."

Sonic opened the box, and his eyes were wide when he saw what was in it. It was his iconic red shoes. His father even designed them to expand so when Sonic got older, they could still fit his feet. He took them out of the box and put them on his feet. He fastened the buckle on the side of each shoe and tested them. He ran around Longclaw and came to a stop, "I love them!"

Longclaw gave a smile as she chuckled, "I'm glad you do, Sonic. It's time. Time for your training to begin."

"You're gonna train me to defeat Robotnik?" Sonic asked.

"My kind was a noble line of warriors dedicated to maintaining balance for all living creatures," Longclaw answered, "Some even trained those who had powers to control them and how to use them with their surroundings and the environment. With some guidance, you can stand a chance."

Longclaw then held her wing out to Sonic as she asked, "Are you ready, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded as he answered, "This wasn't the life I expected to have, but after everything he's done to my home, he's gonna regret making me into what I'm going to be."

**FanFiction story written by Sandstorm - Books based on the screenplay by Josh Haber**

**Co-written by BMG Studios and Darkhunter677**

**Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: Sega**

**My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

**OC: Strike created by Sandstorm (Youtube, DeviantArt, FanFiction)**

**OC: Specter created by Darkhunter677 (Youtube, FanFiction)**

**Certain Sonic characters who exclusively appeared in the Archie Sonic series/SatAM belong to Archie Comics.**

**Certain Sonic characters who exclusively appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog film belong to Paramount Pictures.**

**References:**

**-Dialogue from Applejack and Rarity in the first scene is recycled from an alternate scene animatic from Friendship Games.**

**-Young Sonic initially not talking is a reference to Classic Sonic being silent in Sonic Generations or Sonic Forces.**

**-Young Sonic's flip tricks are inspired by the first scene from OK K.O: Let's meet Sonic**

**-Strike bringing Pizza and Wedges is a reference to CW's The Flash Season 1 Episode 19: Who is Harrison Wells?**

**-Bow Hothoof telling Sonic to call him "Dad" is a reference to Battle B-Daman episode 47.**

**-Longclaw is a character from the opening scene in the Sonic The Hedgehog feature film directed by Jeff Fowler and released in February, 2020 by Paramount Pictures.**

**Written only for the reader's opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes to use concepts from my stories is allowed to do so as long as you ask and say where it originally came from.**


End file.
